I choose you
by Orento
Summary: Kyoko últimamente se ha estado quedando muchos días en la casa de Yui, quien se pone a pensar en esto y un día decide preguntarle. Será narrado (En su mayoría) desde el punto de vista de Yui, y para que no sea tan típico, Ayano no será la rival principal, Akari no sera tan invisible y no habrá Aka/China, ¿Cruel? tal vez lo sea un poco, pero no me llama la atención esa pareja.
1. ¿Debería Preguntarle?

¿Eh?, ¿El reloj despertador no sonó?... Bueno no importa, de todas maneras es domingo, aún así debería levantarme... Al intentar incorporarme en el futon y tratar de salir, algo o mas bien algo estaba jalando la manga de mi pijama...

 _Kyoko..._

Cierto, había pasado aquí la noche, también la anterior y la anterior a esa... me pregunto si sus padres no se preocupan o simplemente algo anda mal con ellos... El sonido del timbre me devolvio a donde realmente estaba, volviendo a mirar detenidamente al reloj, eran las ocho y media ¿Quién será tan temprano?... Decidí no hacer esperar mas a la persona que estaba afuera y me levante con cuidado para no despertar a Kyoko y abrí la puerta...

"Yui-senpai, buenos días"

"¿Chinatsu-chan?, ¿Que haces aquí?" pregunté alzando una ceja.

"Mou, Yui-senpai, ¿Sigue en Pijama?, ¿No íbamos a ir al cine hoy?... No me diga que lo olvido..." dijo decepcionada...

"Bueno..." _Si lo olvide..._ "Ayer, Kyoko se quedo en mi casa y no quiero dejarla sola..." Sonreí apenada intentando disculparme...

"¿Eh?, Kyoko senpai de nuevo..." pude notar que frunció el ceño...

"¿A que te refieres?"

"No es nada Yui-senpai, dejémoslo para el próximo fin de semana, ¿Si?" dijo sonriendo...

"Claro, lo siento, Chinatsu-chan..." intente disculparme por segunda vez.

"Esta bien, adiós Yui-senpai" comenzó a dirigirse hacia las escaleras del edificio.

"Hmn, adiós" me limite a decir eso, cuando cerré la puerta y volví a entrar para encontrarme con la sonrisa burlona de Kyoko...

"Yui, rechazar a las chicas de esa manera no esta bien" dijo con si típico tono de burla.

"¿Y que querías que hiciera? de todos modos es mejor así"

"Si no querías ir, ¿Por que aceptaste en primer lugar?"

"C-cállate, no sabia que te ibas a quedar hoy..." dije apartando la mirada, algo molesta cuando Kyoko empezó a reír "¡¿Que?!" grite algo exaltada.

"O sea que prefieres quedarte conmigo en tu departamento en vez de ir al cine con Chinatsu-chan, ¿Verdad?" dijo sonriendo de manera pícara.

"¡¿Q-que?!, ¿Como podría?" pude sentir que el rubor de mi cara de intensifico aún mas...

"No hace falta que lo niegues, Yui-nyan" sonrió abrazándome por la espalda.

"No me llames así" simplemente desvié la mirada.

"Por cierto, Yui, tengo hambre, ¡Hazme el desayuno!"

"¿Eh?, ¿Por que no lo preparas tu misma?"

"¡Vamos, Yui!"

"No"

"Snif, Snif, Moriré de hambre..."

"Está bien, ¿Que quieres comer?"

"¡Ron con pasas!"

"Para comer eso no me necesitas y además no puedes desayunar eso"

"Entonces... ¡Hotcakes!"

"Si, si"

Empece a preparar los Hotcakes, Kyoko prendió el televisor y se quedo viéndolo tranquilamente, podría esto ser solo idea mia, pero he notado a Kyoko algo distinta estos días, algo decaída, ademas no va a su casa desde el Jueves, sus padres no necesitan llamarme para preguntarme si esta aquí, ya que ya les parece natural... ¿Estará bien?, Ella tiene su propia casa... ¿Que le pasará...?... ¿Debería preguntarle?...

* * *

 **Esta bien corto, lo sé, pero esto es mas como el Prólogo, los demás capítulos serán mas extensos se los juro, el 95% de mis historias el puro dialogo, siento que queda mas ligero, fácil de leer, mas comprensible y no aburre tanto desde mi punto de vista, ¡Esto no es un libro psicológico o algún tipo de poema o testamento! es un Fanfic sin relleno y punto...**

 **Sobre mi otra historia, creo que seguiré mañana con ambas si es que puedo, si no solo avanzare con esta.**

 **¡Criticas, abusos, amenazas de muerte y cualquier tipo de notas o comentarios serán bienvenidos! :3**

 **Orento is Life Orento is Love Orento is a Noob :3 tal vez por eso sea tan corto este Capítulo... en fin hasta la otra ^^**


	2. ¡Vamos Juntas!

Ya era lunes, Kyoko también se quedo la noche anterior... ¿Debería preguntarle si algo anda mal?... Creo que seria lo mejor antes que que nos topemos con Akari y las demás... Aunque no se veía muy diferente a como de costumbre, tal vez era muy buena ocultando sus emociones o simplemente no le pasaba nada, aun así debería preguntarle.

"Oye, Kyoko, ¿Hay algo que te preocupa?"

"¿Eh?, ¿Por que la pregunta?"

"¿No te parece que has pasado mucho tiempo en mi casa?"

"¿Te molesta?"

"No pero-"

"Entonces esta bien ¿No?"

"Ese no es el punto, ¿Hay algún motivo por el que no quieras ir a tu casa o algo así?"

"Prefiero estar en tu casa"

"De nuevo, ese no es el punto" ¿Me quiere hacer enojar?

"Bueno... La verdad es que..." se detuvo, miró alrededor y tomo mi mano y se desvió del camino, supuse que era para ir a un lugar con menos gente. No me resistí, solo la seguí... las manos de Kyoko me parecían cálidas... ¿Será por que es invierno?... por fin se detuvo, me miro un buen rato y por fin hablo

...

"¿Que? ¡¿Osaka?! ¡¿Por que no me dijiste nada?!"

"No lo se, Yui... Mi papá consiguió un trabajo mejor pagado allí, así que mi mamá piensa que es mejor mudarnos" Su voz sonaba triste, eso era muy raro en ella.

"Y, ¿Quieres irte?" No pude evitar mirar al suelo.

"¡Por supuesto que no, tonta!" Ella estaba a punto de llorar, lo podía sentir.

"Entonces, si a tus padres no les molesta, ¿Por que no te quedas en mi casa?"

"¿Eh?"

"So-solo si quieres" Balbucee, cuando me di cuenta de lo que dije...

"¡Yui!" Me abrazo entrelazando sus brazos en mi cuello, a lo que respondí poniendo mis manos en su espalda.

"No te olvides de pedirle permiso a tus padres"

"Esta bien, no creo que se nieguen, si es Yui, estará bien"

Permanecí en silencio disfrutando del abrazo y evitando que notara el rubor presente en toda mi cara, pero sabia que Kyoko también tenia un motivo para no separarse al sentir pequeñas lagrimas derramándose en mi hombro, ¿Lagrimas de alegría?, Cuando nos separamos, le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa, nos dirigimos de vuelta a la escuela.

Al regresar al camino divisamos a Akari y Chinatsu, quien al vernos salto inmediatamente a nosotras.

"¡Yui-senpai!" dijo alegremente "y... Kyoko-senpai" agrego con una expresión sombría.

"¡Oye que pasa con ese cambio de actitud!" Kyoko fingió estar molesta.

"Bueno días, Kyoko-chan, Yui-chan"

"Oh, Akari"

Las cuatro empezamos a caminar. Era invierno, por lo que las calles estaban cubiertas de una especie de capa de nieve. Akari y Chinatsu hablaban sobre cosas con respecto a su clase... Kyoko solo estaba caminando a mi lado, normalmente me hablaría acerca de Mirakurun o algún dato sobre la mantención o elaboración de su amado Ron con pasas...

"Nee, Yui" aquí viene... aunque sonaba mas sería de lo normal

"¿Que?" Le dije con indiferencia.

"¿Crees que mis padres me dejen quedarme?" _¿Le preocupa?_

"Hace poco sonabas bastante segura"

"Es que... ahora que lo pienso mejor..." Kyoko se detuvo, al notar esto, también lo hice...

"Estará bien, si te dicen que no puedes, te ayudaré a convencerlos" dije tratando de animarla...

"...Yui..." por fin noté un cambio en su estado de animo.

"¿Eh?, ¿Yui-chan, Kyoko-chan?" preguntó Akari, seguro notó que nos detuvimos...

"¿Que sucedió, senpai?" Ahora fue Chinatsu...

"No es nada" respondí mientras seguí caminando.

"Let's go!" dijo Kyoko, uniéndose a mi.

Al llegar, nos despedimos de Akari y Chinatsu para ir a nuestra clase, al entrar Ayano grito enérgicamente, como siempre.

"¡Toshino Kyoko!"

"¡Oh, Ayano!"

"Buenos días, Toshino-san, Funami-san" dijo Chitose

"Buenos días..."

Comenzamos a hablar con ellas hasta que llego la maestra y tomamos asiento en nuestros respectivos puestos.

...

¿Kyoko se habrá quedado dormida?, recién es el primer periodo, aunque no me sorprendería si se durmió de todas formas.

Desvíe la vista de la pizarra para mirar a Kyoko, quien... ¿Me estaba mirando? Al darse cuenta de mi expresión confundida me sonrío y lanzo un trozo de papel... Le dirigí una mirada cansada y lo abrí...

 _¿Por que el contenido no me sorprende?_

 _-Tengo sueño zzZZzzZ_

Ignore el papel y seguí tomando apuntes hasta que otro llego a mi escritorio. Ahora la observaba seria y algo enfadada, ella estaba sonriéndome de nuevo y señalando el papel, insistiendo en que lo abriera. Suspire, lo abrí, otro mensaje estúpido e inútil...

- _¡Vamos, Yui! hablemos, esta clase es aburrida_

Tal vez debería responderlo esta vez, y así terminar con esto de una vez, aunque si bien era imposible que Kyoko se rindiera a la primera.

- _La maestra se enfadara si no pones atención..._

Y le arrojé el papel.

No pasó ni un minuto cuando el papel estaba de nuevo sobre mi cuaderno, lo abrí y...

- _¡Oh vamos! hablemos de algo, Yui-nyan_

Suspire por segunda vez, rendida, comencé a escribir de nuevo.

 _-Ya te dije que no me llames así, en fin, ¿De que quieres hablar?_

Le lancé el papel de vuelta... Note que esta vez tardo mas en enviar el papel, Cuando llegó a mi escritorio, lo abrí y pude ver el mensaje algo difícil de leer por los borrones que tenía.

- _¿Me acompañarías, Yui? a hablar con mis padres..._

¿Eh? de verdad estaba preocupada por el asunto... Respondí rápidamente y le devolví el papel.

 _-Claro, podemos ir después de clases y faltar al club hoy_

Mire a Kyoko, estaba leyendo el papel y me sonrío casi al instante, no fue una sonrisa burlona como siempre, le devolví la sonrisa y esperamos el termino de la clase...

* * *

 **Este también esta corto :'v ya bueno, los próximos si serán mas largos se los juro, pienso actualizar esta tarde, ya que, como ya había dicho en mi otra historia, algunos capítulos de mis fanfics ya están listos, y como soy tan inteligente, recién se me ocurrió pasarlos desde mi celular a la computadora xD**

 **Bueno hay alguien a quien le pienso agradecer,** **Australopithecus 02, muchas gracias por el Review de esta historia c: me alegró la mañana, la verdad adoro esta pareja pero deberían haber muchos mas fanfics de ella, en fin aquí esta la segunda parte :3 Hasta la próxima ^^**


	3. De tal Madre, tal Hija

Por fin habían terminado las clases, ahora le estaba escribiendo un mensaje a Akari para avisarle que no iremos hoy mientras caminábamos a casa de Kyoko, quien se veía algo nerviosa, pero decidida... A decir verdad, yo estaba bastante tranquila, conociendo a la madre de Kyoko, lo mas probable seria que aceptara y que la dejara vivir conmigo, no creo que sea por que no le importe mucho Kyoko, si no por que ella es amiga de mis padres y se podría decir que me tiene bastante confianza, ademas ella seria libre de llamar cuando quisiera...

Al llegar, su mamá nos miro algo sorprendida y algo extrañada, supongo que debería, después de todo Kyoko no volvía a su casa desde hace ya varios días... "Toshino Kyoko, hasta que te dignas a volver a tu casa" dijo con una expresión irritada, la cual cambio por una sonrisa amable al saludarme "Oh, Yui, siéntete como en casa ¿Si?"

"G-gracias" agradecí riéndome nerviosamente.

"Mou ¿Hasta tu, mamá?"

"En fin, ¿Se les ofrece algo?, ¿Quieren pasar?" _Parecía como si supiera perfectamente que Kyoko no se quedara en su casa hoy..._

"No esta bien, Kyoko solo tiene que decirle algo..."

"Um... Bu-bueno" Kyoko estaba demasiado nerviosa...

Puse una mano en su hombro, intentando darle ánimos.

"Mamá, ya le dije a Yui, sobre lo de O-osaka..."

"Ya veo..."

"Y... No quiero irme, así que..."

"¿Así que...?" dijo sonriendo la madre de Kyoko, quien estaba mirando el piso... ¿No quería ver su cara?

"¡Y-yui me ofreció quedarme en su departamento!... ¿P-puedo?" Tartamudeo Kyoko, su madre la miraba curiosa y cierta sonrisa apareció en su rostro, podía decir que Kyoko sonreía de la misma manera cuando se iba a burlar de mi...

"Vaya, vaya, primero no se nada de ti desde el Jueves, no me has llamado en todo el tiempo que estuviste fuera ¿Y ahora resulta que no quieres ir a Osaka con tus padres?" dijo la madre de Kyoko con una fingida voz de regaño.

"¡Lo siento mucho!" Ahora si estaba sorprendida, _¿Será que Kyoko rara vez le pide disculpas?_

"Esta bien, puedes quedarte con Yui"

"¿Eh? ¡¿De verdad?!"

"Si"

"¡Yay!, ¿Escuchaste eso, Yui?"

"Si, si, perfectamente claro"

"Entonces, Puedes empezar trasladando tu ropa, no creo que necesites la cama y ¿Llevaras tu computadora?"

"Mou, mamá y justo estaba tan feliz"

La madre de Kyoko comenzó a reír, al igual que yo y, Kyoko después de un rato... _Así que, desde ahora, viviré con Kyoko ¿Eh?..._

Nos quedamos a cenar en la casa de Kyoko, al parecer el padre de Kyoko tampoco parecía oponerse, hasta parecía mas contento, antes de irnos, Kyoko fue a su habitación y volvió con una caja, no creo que eso fuera todo lo que se quería llevar, probablemente trasladara sus cosas por partes "Kyoko... esa caja es ¿Tu ropa?"

"No, no, son..." abrió la caja y me la enseñó, orgullosa.

"¿Objetos coleccionables de Mirakurun?"

"¡Si!"

"¡No tengo lugar para eso en el departamento!"

"¡¿Eh?!... ¿Entonces...?"

"Diles a tus padres que ellos los guarden, en vez de eso deberías llevar un cambio de ropa, no te pienso prestar de la mía..."

"¿Eh?... Bien.." volvió a subir a su habitación haciendo un puchero.

Simplemente me quede esperando en la puerta a que volviera a bajar, hasta que escuche a alguien llamándome "Hey, Yui" Fue la madre de Kyoko.

"Oh, ¿Que sucede?"

Pude sentir que su mirada de suavizo y me sonrió "Gracias..."

La mire confundida "¿Por que?"

"Es que... ya sabia que Kyoko nunca hubiese querido ir con nosotros a Osaka, a decir verdad, estaba esperando que me pidiera quedarse en tu casa, me hiciste las cosas mas fáciles. Hasta había hablado con tus padres al respecto" _Lo sabia..._

"Bueno, no hay de que preocuparse, estoy acostumbrada a que Kyoko se quede en mi casa"

"¡Listo, Yui!"

"Bueno, cuídense las dos"

"¡Si!" se despidió Kyoko.

"Gracias por todo"

Empezamos a caminar en dirección hacia mi departamento, el cual no quedaba muy lejos... ahora que Kyoko vivirá conmigo... _¿S-sera NUESTRO departamento?_ no pude evitar sonrojarme ante la idea y ocultar mi cara en mis manos... "¿Eh?, ¿Yui?" pregunto Kyoko Curiosa...

"No es nada..."

"Bueno... Yui..."

"¿Que?"

"Gracias..."

"¿Eh?"

"... No lo diré otra vez"

Sonreí y seguí caminando, a partir de ahora, ¿Como serán nuestras vidas?, ademas de eso, ¿Deberíamos decirle a las demás?... Seguro a Chinatsu-chan y a Ayano no les agrade mucho la idea, a Akari no creo que le importe, es mas, le gustaría la idea, ¿Como reaccionaría Chitose?, Seguro que sus fantasías serian las de siempre... Llegamos al departamento, Kyoko solo hurgo en el refrigerador mientras ponía los futones, cuando volvió, traía consigo un helado que sorprendentemente no era de Ron con Pasas...

"Tu helado..."

"¡No quedaba de Ron con pasas!" parecía a punto de llorar

"Mañana, comprare"

"¡Yui, te amo!"

Encendí la consola de juegos "Gracias" e inserte el cartucho de un juego nuevo, el cual parecía ser bastante difícil... paso un rato, Kyoko me observaba jugando y parecia querer intentarlo... aún así a Kyoko se le dan mal este tipo de juegos y no quería dejar que perdiera...

"Nee, Yui, ¡Déjame jugar a mi también!"

"No, vas a perder"

"Boo" Kyoko empezó a quejarse... "Nee... Yui"

"No te dejare jugar"

"No es eso... ¿Deberíamos decirles?"

"¿A Akari y las demás?"

"Si..."

"No lo sé, creo que sería lo mejor no decirles..."

"¡Pero cuando Akari y Chinatsu se queden para una pijamada se darán cuenta!"

"Siempre que vienes de visita a mi casa te comportas como si fuera la tuya, no creo que lo noten... ademas no creo que a todas les agrade la idea..."

"¿Lo dices por Chinatsu?" _Ojala fuera solo por ella..._

Guarde la partida del juego y apague la consola "Si, tal vez... en fin ya es bastante tarde, deberíamos ir a dormir..."

"¡Okay!"

Esperé a que Kyoko se metiera en su futon "Apagaré las luces"

"Bien... Buenas noches, Yui"

"... Buenas noches..."

...

No podía dormir... ¿Kyoko estará despierta...? me dí la vuelta ella dormía plácidamente... debe estar cansada, después de todo, gasta mucha energía en el día... sin darme cuenta, el pensar en Kyoko me hizo relajarme y me fue cada vez mas difícil mantener los ojos abiertos... hasta que finalmente me dormí...

* * *

 **Esta vez si que me esforcé... aunque igual quedó corto ;_; no importa, lo importante es que cumpla, ¿No? bueno, estoy bastante satisfecha con este capítulo, a decir verdad, espero que a ustedes también les guste y me dejen sus criticas y amenazas de muerte cuando puedan :3**

 **Debo agradecer a nadaoriginal y** **AaronVS3, fueron las ultimas personas en enviar sus Reviews, muchas gracias ^^ estoy muy contenta de que les guste c:**

 **Saludos~**


	4. Era inevitable

**¿QUE? _Orento nunca ha puesto sus mensajes inútiles antes del fanfic..._ Bueno... por algunos motivos tuve un problema al subir este capitulo, pero, ya lo arregle :3 ya pueden disfrutar~ agradezcan a ****AaronVS3, me había olvidado de subir capítulo xD**

* * *

Kyoko ya había terminado de mudarse a mi apartamento, hoy era jueves por la tarde, ya había terminado mi tarea y estaba jugando el mismo videojuego de la ultima vez, aunque por otro lado... "No entiendo... ¡Me rindo! los haré mañana..." dijo Kyoko fingiendo haber hecho un gran esfuerzo y acostándose en el suelo.

"Kyoko, la tarea se entrega mañana..." le recordé sin desviar la mirada del juego.

"Entonces, déjame copi-" _¿Cuantas veces tiene que preguntarme lo mismo?_

"No"

"Mouu vamos, Yui-nyan" _Estaba empezando a acostumbrarme a ese nombre._

"Solo ponte a hacerla, hubieses terminado hace rato si de verdad lo intentarás, además, te va bien en ingles ¿Verdad?"

"Pero-" las palabras de Kyoko fueron cortadas por el sonido del timbre "Hey, Yui, tienes visita"

"Ya lo se" respondí al guardar el juego y dirigirme a la puerta... "¿Si?"

"¡Funami Yui!" gritó Ayano... _me sorprende que esta vez no este con Chitose..._

"¿Eh? ¿Ayano?"

"Funami-san ¿Toshino Kyoko y tu están viviendo juntas?"

"¿Eh? ¿P-por que piensas eso?" Kyoko y yo habíamos decidido no decirle a nadie sobre el hecho de que vivíamos en el mismo apartamento las dos solas, para evitarnos problemas... En ese caso ¿Cómo lo descubrió Ayano?

"¡Por que hace varios días que Toshino Kyoko no va a su casa y viene aquí...!"

"Eso significa que ¿La estas acosando?"

"P-pues... la v-verdad solo tome el mismo c-camino que ustedes dos para c-comprar" _¡Solo dí que nos estabas siguiendo!_

"Ella solo viene a pasar el rato, y si fuera como dices... ¿Que hay de malo en eso?, somos amigas de la infancia despues de todo"

"B-bueno... yo... s-solo tenía curiosidad..."

"Ya veo..." _Me arrepentiré de esto..._ "Ayano, ¿Quieres pasar?"

"No, esta bien, no debería molestar mas..." _Gracias al cielo..._

"Bueno, si eso quieres..."

"Nos vemos en clase, Funami-san" se despidió sonriendo, _La verdad fue mas fácil de lo que esperaba..._

Ayano ya se había ido, cerré la puerta y me di la vuelta, me encontré con la cara curiosa de Kyoko... espera ¡¿Kyoko?!

"K-kyoko... ¿Cuanto tiempo llevabas allí..."

"Acabó de llegar... Es que empezaste a tardar mucho..." respondió haciendo un puchero.

"Oh, ya veo"

"Podrá ser que... ¿Dijiste algo vergonzoso?"

"¡N-no!, ¡No dije nada!, ¡Me iré a dormir!"

"Oh, espérame Yui-nyan"

"¡Y ya olvídate de ese nombre!"

"Creí que te gustaba" dijo haciendo un puchero.

"Imposible..." Concluí seria.

"Yui... aún no termino mi tarea..."

"¡Terminala ya!"

"Además aún tengo hambre..."

Suspiré... _también era demasiado temprano para ir a dormir... son las nueve, solo Akari se duerme a esta hora..._

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la corrompida mente de Ayano...

A pesar de lo que me dijo Funami-san... me sigue pareciendo raro... si bien la primera vez que las vi no las estaba siguiendo, después se volvió un habito sin que lo note... ¿Y si... realmente Funami-san y Toshino Kyoko... están viviendo juntas?... Puede ser... pero no encuentro ningún motivo por el cual estén viviendo juntas... ¿Podría ser que Toshino Kyoko huyó de casa y Funami-san la recibió? no, no, no, Toshino Kyoko no parece de ese tipo de personas... ademas no creo que se lleve mal con sus padres... ¿Que podrá ser?... ¿Y si Toshino Kyoko y Funami-san... e-estan...? ¡No!, No debo pensar en eso... aunque son bastante cercanas, y siempre están las dos juntas, siempre puedes encontrar a una junto a la otra y... ¡Ah, Mouu, debo dejar de inventar cosas solo por que estoy...! ... _algo celosa..._

¿Debería hablar con Chitose al respecto...?, No, se burlará de mi... solo debería dejar esto así, y dejar de seguirlas, ¡Si, debo confiar en lo que me dijo Funami-san!

* * *

Kyoko y yo ya estábamos durmiendo, o mas bien, acostadas, a decir verdad yo estaba bastante cansada, por el contrario, Kyoko parecía tener mas energía que nunca, provocando que me hablara demasiado...

"Y después, Sakucchan me dijo que... ¿Yui, me estas escuchando?"

"... Si, solo que tengo mucho sueño..."

"Ya veo... ¿Yui?"

"¿Hmmm...?"

"La persona que vino antes, ¿Era Ayano?"

"Si..."

"¿Que quería?"

"Nada en particular..."

"¿Yui?"

"¿Kyoko?"

"...¿Es la verdad?"

"No..."

"Ya veo..."

"... Ayano nos descubrió, pero creo que se creyó lo que le dije y..."

"¿Y?, ¿Yui, sigues viva?" fue lo ultimo que escuche, hasta caer profundamente dormida...

...

¿Yui se durmió?... es obvio, debe estar cansada, después de todo me ayudo a traer mis cosas y las cajas estaban bastante pesadas... Gracias a Yui es que puedo seguir asistiendo a mi secundaría, y al club de entretenimiento... Hasta mis padres querían que fuera así... ¿Tal vez... soy una carga para Yui?... Bueno a ella no parece importarle... y viéndolo desde el punto de vista de alguien mas, pareciese como si me gustará hacer enojar a Yui... aunque no se equivocan... "Nee... Yui... Gracias" lo dije sin pensarlo, como la mayoría de las cosas que decía y acomode mi cabeza en su pecho hasta que por fin, me dormí...

* * *

 ** _Kyoko-san que atrevida,_ Bueno si, estoy viendo Boku dake ga Inai machi. En fin, acá en Chile son las 1:27 AM, así que cumplí lo que dije de subir este capítulo en la madrugada! bueno, no tengo palabras para expresar como me siento ahora... ¡Quedo corto de nuevo, maldita sea! y en el celular se veía tan extenso~ no me odien, no tengo inspiración para rellenar mas el capítulo... se los compensaré en el próximo capítulo ****( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Se los juro**

 **Hasta la vista ^^**


	5. ¡E-esto es un malentendido!

Era viernes por la tarde, Kyoko y yo íbamos al club de entretenimiento. Al intentar abrir la puerta me di cuenta de que estaba con llave y la abrí con la que me dio ella, entramos y cerré la puerta "Chinatsu-chan y Akari aún no llegan..." murmuró Kyoko...

"Probablemente tuvieron algo que hacer, ya vendrán" Le respondí sentándome en un cojín.

Kyoko se sentó a mi lado "¿Entonces que deberíamos hacer por mientras?" preguntó preguntó enérgicamente.

"No lo sé" dije tomando un libro de mi bolso y comenzando a leer... Pude sentir que Kyoko hacia un puchero y se movía del lugar donde estaba... Ahora ella se encontraba detrás de mi, aunque no me di cuenta hasta que empezó a hacerme cosquillas. "O-oye, K-kyoko" apenas pude decir eso hasta que agarre sus muñecas e involuntaria mente la empuje al suelo, quedando encima de ella. "Mou, Kyoko, ¿Y eso por que fue?" pregunté

"Porque siempre cuando solo estamos las dos solas en el club, te pones a leer" contestó Kyoko frunciendo el ceño, queriendo parecer molesta.

"¡Pagaras por eso!" estaba a punto de empezar a hacerle cosquillas cuando la puerta se abrió...

"Lo sentimos, la maestra nos llamo para..." Akari nos observó fijamente...

"..." Chinatsu no dijo nada

Se nos quedaron mirando en esa extraña posición por un rato... Eso debería haber sido suficiente para darles una especie de shock, al igual que nosotras que quedamos inmóviles, la primera en recuperarse fue Akari...

"Umm... esto... Kyoko-chan, Yui-chan, ¿Que estaban haciendo?" pregunto Akari mientras sonreía apenada, eso fue suficiente como para que Kyoko y yo volviéramos en si y rápidamente nos incorporamos en el piso.

"Yo... este... pues..." no pude decir nada mas que eso.

"Bueno... verás..." Kyoko tampoco.

"¡¿P-p-porque?!, ¡¿Desde cuando?!, ¡¿Yui-senpai y Kyoko-senpai siempre han...?! ¡NOOO!"

"C-calmate Chinatsu-chan, te equivocas..." intento calmarla Kyoko.

"S-si, así es, ¡E-esto es un malentendido!"

...

...Pasó un tiempo hasta que por fin les explicamos lo que paso...

"Así que solo estaban jugando..." suspiró "Yui-chan y Kyoko-chan, no han cambiado mucho desde que éramos niñas" dijo Akari sonriendo felizmente.

"Sin embargo no lo puedo creer, Kyoko-senpai, siempre le causas problemas a Yui-senpai, deberías madurar un poco"

"¿Eh?"

"No digo que me causes problemas, pero madurar no te haría mal"

"¡Que groseras!"

"Es solo una broma, Kyoko-chan"

...

Estuvimos bastante tiempo en el club, haciendo las cosas sin sentido que hacemos siempre... Después de un buen rato nos fuimos, nos separamos de Akari y Chinatsu, era un poco después de las cuatro de la tarde, el sol aún no parecía querer ocultarse... y ahora solo estábamos las dos en casa...

"Hey, Yui"

"¿Que?" estaba observando el refrigerador, pensando que podría preparar para la cena...

"¿Iras el domingo?"

"¿Eh?, ¿A donde tenia que ir el domingo?" _¿Mi memoria enserio esta tan mal?_

"Yui... Le prometiste a Chinatsu-chan que irías a ver una película con ella el domingo pasado y ella se fue muy apenada por que lo olvidaste"

"Ah, eso..."

"¿Enserio no tienes ganas de ir?"

"B-bueno, la otra vez que fui con ella... mi brazo tubo problemas de circulación..."

"No es necesario que vean una película de terror..."

"Parece como si quieras que me fuera..."

"Solo hago lo correcto"

"Si, si. Aunque no tengo muchas ganas de ir..."

"Entonces, ¿Que harás?"

"No sé..."

"Para momentos como este..." Kyoko saco una caja rosa debajo de la mesa la cual tenia varios borrones con nombres para esa pobre caja... "¡Cancelando la Cita!" supuse que ese era el nombre asignado a la caja... tenia papeles con respuestas... podría ser útil...

"¿Como se tele-transporta esa caja...?"

"¿Quién sabe? bien, Yui, elige"

"... ¡Y no es una cita!... Bien..." _...Solo espero que funcione..._

 _-Dilo directamente_

"¡Si se lo digo probablemente solo consiga hacerla sentir mal!"

"De todos los que había, si salió ese debe de ser por algo ¿No?, después de todo puse mas de 30 ideas diferentes..."

"¡¿Por que tantas?!"

"Dejando eso de lado, Yui, ¿Que harás?"

"..."

"Yui..."

"...No quiero decírselo... después de todo, que te rechacen es... doloroso..."

"¿Yui, te han rechazado alguna vez?"

"Nunca me he confesado a nadie, pero tiene que doler, ¿No crees?... ¿Tu sabes?, ¿Como se siente el rechazo?

"Bueno yo tampoco me he confesado..."

"Entonces, ¿Que debería hacer?"

"Ve a ver la película, Yui" propuso, levantando su pulgar

"¿Eh?"

"Es la única solución, ¿No crees?"

"Bueno..."

"No morirás, descuida"

Suspiré, _esperaba que a Kyoko se le ocurriera un plan..._ "Bueno, si tu lo dices... ¿Que quieres cenar?"

"¡Lo que sea que cocines es delicioso!"

"Entonces, curry... Oh... Kyoko, olvidamos comprar tu helado..."

"¡¿Como dices?!"

"Aún no es tarde, podrías ir a la tienda que esta cerca de aquí, también compra el polvo para el curry, zanahorias y patatas"

 _Podría asegurar de que estaba a punto de quejarse..._ "¿Eh?, ¿Yui, no irás conmigo?"

"No eres una niña... hasta Mary-chan pudo ir a comprar sola..." respondí rápidamente.

"Si algún secuestrador me ve sola no se que podría pasarme... ¿Que le dirías a mis padres, Yui?" _¿Por que siempre consigues lo que quieres?_

"Esta bien, iré" respondí un poco molesta.

...

"¡Hey, Yui!, ¡Mira, Mira! ¿No crees que después de cenar podríamos seguir con hambre?, ¡Comprémoslas, es un nuevo sabor!" _Por eso no quería acompañarla..._

"No creo que debas comer muchos aperitivos, con el helado basta y sobra"

"¡¿Ehh?!"

Suspiré... _Puede que sea mi imaginación, pero siento que alguien nos observa... ¿Será Ayano?_ Miré hacia todas las direcciones, sin que Kyoko lo notará... _pero en vez de Ayano, era ¿Chitose?, tal vez solo nos encontró por aquí ya, no creo que nos esté siguiendo... Se acerca... ¿Nos viene a hablar?_

"¡Toshino-san, Funami-san!"

"¿Chitose?, es inusual verte por aquí" respondió Kyoko.

"Oh, ¿Vienes mucho a esta tienda, Toshino-san?"

"Si, cada vez que se nos acaba la comida" _¡Metió la pata!_

"Kyoko se refiere a cuando se queda a dormir en mi casa..." reí nerviosamente...

"Ya veo... Bueno, es bastante tarde, Chizuru me esta esperando"

"¿Chizuru? ¡Tal vez se alegré si le dices que me viste!" _No lo creo..._

"Lo tendré en cuenta, ¡Que les vaya bien!"

"Gracias..." respondí... cuando Chitose se fue de la tienda no pude contenerme mas tiempo y golpee a Kyoko... "¡Tonta, nos podría haber descubierto!"

"Mou... No creo que Chitose diga nada..."

"No importa, trata de ser mas cuidadosa, paguemos por las cosas y volvamos al departamento..."

"Si..."

* * *

 **Se ve bastante bien, ¿No?, bueno hace poco me desperté y preparé mi desayuno, así que, ¿Por que no actualizar?... Actualizar o no actualizar, esa es la cuestión, anoche me quede muy tarde~ bueno, dije que los compensaría, con el malentendido de las cosquillas anterior, bueno siento hacerles esperar tanto por el hermoso capitulo de un beso o algo mas** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) será mas o menos en dos capítulos mas, tengan paciencia!**

 **Saludos a** **AaronVS3, gracias por siempre dejarme Reviews y que te guste este fanfic tan vació (╥﹏╥) y a nadaoriginal, me alegra que te parezca que el fic va bien, no tengo nada en contra del KyoAya y a la gente que le gusta ;3 (respeto todo tipo de gustos!) pero prefiero el YuiKyo c:**

 **Estuve navegando por el mar de la Internet y en la mayoría de los fanfics, Ayano es una rival bastante... no sabría decirlo... pero aquí será distinto!, Ayano me agrada mas que Chinatsu, y por eso no será la villana aquí... Este es solo mi segundo fanfic... y aún no termino con el primero xD ... Bueno eso fue todo por esta tarde!**

 **Se despide, su peor pesadilla...**

 **Orento :3**


	6. La 'Cita'

Estaba preparándole el desayuno a Kyoko, quien aún dormía... Hoy era actualmente Domingo... el día que tenia que pasar con Chinatsu-chan, a ver una película y tal vez ir a comer algo... Suspiré... Pareciese como si no quisiese ir... La verdad, después de pensar mucho en esto, me había dado cuenta de que quería quedarme con Kyoko... y tal vez otra parte de mi quería salir con ella a un lugar... sería divertido que salgamos a algún lugar simplemente a pasar el rato y no para hacer la tarea, como siempre...

"¡Buenos días, Yu~i!"

"Buenos días"

"Hey, ¿Que cocinas?"

"Tu desayuno, estarás sola aquí hasta que llegue y no he hecho una copia de la llave de la puerta, así que te quedaras encerrada..."

"¡¿Eh?! ¡Yui no puedes estar hablando enserio!, ¡Moriré!"

"Claro que no, descuida"

"Pero ¿Y si me dejas la llave?"

"No"

"¿Eh?, ¿Por que?" se quejó...

"Conociéndote, podrías dormirte y como tienes el sueño pesado no me abrirías después, cuando llame a la puerta"

"Aww, vamos, no me dormiré, señora"

"¿Señora? Bueno supongo que esta bien si no haces ninguna locura..."

Le deje la llave en la mesa y serví el desayuno, comimos y Kyoko se sentó frente al televisor, ojeando los canales... sería perfecto si encontrara una película de Mirakurun o algo parecido y se quedase tranquila hasta que yo vuelva... Mientras pensaba en que tipo de cosas haría Kyoko con mi apartamento, sonó el timbre, es bastante obvio de quién se trataba... Suspiré y me levante a abrir la puerta...

"Buenos días, Yui-senpai" dijo alegremente Chinatsu.

"B-buenos días..."

"Parece que esta vez no se olvido, senpai" contestó sonriendo.

"Si..." _Gracias a Kyoko..._

"Bueno, ¿Está lista para irnos?"

"Si, espérame aquí iré a buscar algo" Entré nuevamente al apartamento, tome algo de dinero, por si acaso...

Kyoko quién me miraba sonriendo burlonamente dijo "Suerte, Yui"

"¿Por que?, Deja de decir tonterías, no hagas muchas locuras y trata de que el apartamento este sano y salvo para cuando regrese... Por favor..."

"Vamos, Yui, soy tu amiga de la infancia, deberías confiar mas en mi"

"... Adiós"

"Bye, Bye" me despedí de Kyoko y me fui con Chinatsu... Nos dirigimos al cine, vimos una película, por suerte salí con vida de ella y ahora íbamos a comer, a un restaurante de comida rápida, Chinatsu se sentó una mesa libre mientras fui a pedir lo que comeríamos... cuando llegue con la comida mire hacia mi izquierda y vi que alguien nos saludaba y venía a toda velocidad hacia nosotras... ¿Que está haciendo esa tonta aquí?

"¡Yui, Chinachu!, ¿Que hacen por aquí?" _¡¿Finges que no lo sabes?!_

"¿Kyoko?, ¿Que haces tu aquí?" _no me digas que para esto quería la llave... pero... ¿Como supo donde comeríamos?_

Hizo un puchero y habló "Bueno, tenia hambre ya que la gente con la que vivo solo me dejo algo que desayunar y se fue"

"¿Hablas de tu madre, Kyoko-senpai?"preguntó Chinatsu, _me sorprende que no ha demostrado estar molesta aún..._

"Bueno, ¿Quién sabe?" contestó haciendo una mueca hacia mi...

"Emm, bueno Kyoko, ¿Por que no vas a pedir algo?"

"Iría, pero no hay mas mesas vacías, y no quiero llevarme la comida a mi casa, ¡Se perdería la emoción!"

"Entonces, Kyoko-senpai, ¿Te quedarás aquí con nosotras, hasta que se desocupe una mesa?" pregunto algo apenada Chinatsu.

"¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Puedo?! ¡Yatta!" dicho eso se sentó al lado de Chinatsu, irradiando una indescriptible felicidad... y la molestó como siempre, no tubo mas remedio que cambiarse al lado de donde yo estaba sentada si quería que Chinatsu-chan le permitiera quedarse... Kyoko tenía muy mala suerte hoy, cada vez que había una mesa disponible, se llenaba antes de que alcanzara a llegar a ella y regresaba con su llanto falso, continuo así hasta que Chinatsu por lastima le permitió quedarse, después me dirigí a pagar la comida y esas dos se quedaron solas... La verdad termine bastante rápido porque no había nadie mas en la fila aparte de mi. Al acercarme pude presenciar una extraña conversación sin que notarán mi presencia, y me mantuve un poco distanciada, para que no me vieran... _por alguna razón, Akari se me vino a la mente... Akkarin~_

"¿Por que, Kyoko-senpai?"

"¿Eh?, ¿Que quieres decir?" preguntó Kyoko, desconcertada y ajena a lo que se refería Chinatsu.

"Siempre has tenido a Yui-senpai, desde que eras pequeña... y ni si quiera la amas como yo lo hago, ¿Por que te metes en mi camino?" pregunto Chinatsu, con lagrimas en los ojos... Eso ofendió a Kyoko, era fácil notarlo...

"Chinatsu-chan..." Kyoko pensó muy bien lo que iba a decir... "Como ya sabes... Yui es mi amiga de la infancia... mi mejor amiga, siempre está conmigo y siempre me apoya... Yo he estado casi toda mi vida con Yui, y ella siempre ha cuidado de mi, después de escucharme decir esto... ¿Sigues pensando que no siento nada por ella?"

"¿Eh?"

 _¿Eh?..._

"Te lo diré de mejor manera, amo a Yui, desde mucho antes que tu aparecieras..." _Kyoko..._ Ensanché los ojos... _No puede ser..._ Chinatsu se quedó callada... tal vez ella nunca se esperó que Kyoko tuviera esos sentimientos o que los ocultara tan bien...

Chinatsu volvió en si y se las arregló para preguntarle "Entonces, ¿Tu serás mi rival?" frunció el ceño...

"No lo creo, Chinatsu-chan, si por alguna razón cometo un error, ya no podré estar con Yui, aunque sea solo como su amiga no quiero irme de su lado, tal vez algún día, lo que siento por ella desaparezca, ¿No?" Sonrió... _Kyoko..._

"Senpai... usted puede que no lo aparente, pero realmente es una persona buena y madura ¿No?" Chinatsu también sonrió, Kyoko se sorprendió.

"¿Chinatsu-chan?, ¿No estas molesta?"

"No, Kyoko-senpai, creo que estaría verdaderamente molesta si es que usted fuese a hacer algún movimiento con Yui-senpai... por que, hasta yo sé que no tendría oportunidad con su amiga de la infancia" declaró, un poco disgustada...

"¿Eh?"

"Y... puede que usted se merezca mas a Yui-senpai que yo..." murmuro algo triste.

"Oye, eso no lo sabremos hasta que ella lo decida, ¿O no?" Kyoko trato de animarla...

Chinatsu rió al igual que Kyoko... "¡Si!"

Lo escuché todo. La mayoría de las cosas que dijo Chinatsu estaban desapareciendo de mi mente... por otro lado, la 'Confesión' de Kyoko seguía rezonando en mi cabeza, como un CD gastado... _Podría decir que también estaba feliz_... Bueno, es momento de que regrese, ya habían dejado de hablar acerca del tema... Como si nada hubiese pasado me acerque a las dos que me esperaban en la mesa parecían de mejor humor... Salimos del restaurante, y caminamos a casa, nos despedimos de Chinatsu, cuya vivienda esta en un camino ajeno al que Kyoko y yo íbamos, comenzamos a platicar de distintos temas en el transcurso, la mayoría entablados por Kyoko...

"Hey, Yui"

"¿Que?"

"¿Sabes?, Saldrá una nueva película de Mirakurun el próximo sábado y... bueno, sería aburrido verla sola... así que..."

"Vayamos juntas" dije sin pensar... ya lo sabía todo, no tenía por que seguir disimulando...

"¿Eh?" _parece que estaba mas que sorprendida por mi acción... No la culpó..._

"Quiero decir... a eso querías llegar, ¿No?" le contesté desviando la mirada, _¡No debo vacilar ahora!_

"Si, gracias Yui"

"¿Por que?" pregunté volviendo a mirarla, con una ceja en alto.

"Por siempre estar a mi lado..." Sonrió, ampliamente.

Sonreí en respuesta y acaricié su cabeza... Después de un rato, llegamos al apartamento, pasamos la tarde como lo hacíamos habitualmente; Kyoko leería cualquier manga que le pareciese interesante, mientras yo era quién veía la televisión ahora; cuando anocheció hice la cena, comimos como habitualmente lo haríamos y mientras lavaba los platos Kyoko puso el futon... _La verdad no sabía como confesarle que oí lo que le dijo a Chinatsu-chan..._ Suspiré, ¿Cuántas veces lo había hecho este día?

"Bueno voy a jugar un rato" dije sentándome frente al televisor y la consola.

"Yui... ¡lo siento!"

"¿Eh?, ¿Por que te disculpas?"

"Esto... veras... cuando te fuiste... yo..."

"¿Que te comiste?"

"¡N-no, no es eso!...Emm... ¿R-recuerdas ese juego nuevo que no dejaste que jugará?"

"¿Perdiste?"

"S-si"

"¿Y lo guardaste?"

"Si, fue por la costumbre..."

"..."

"¿Yui-san, está enojada?"

"..."

"¿Y-yui-san?"

"¡Kyooooookooo!" me abalance contra ella cayendo en el piso, la agarre por las muñecas "¡No había perdido ni una vez!"

"L-lo siento, Yui-san"

 _Un momento... tal vez pueda decirle ahora... Bien, lo decidí_ "Kyoko" lo dije con tanta firmeza que hasta a mi me sorprendió...

"¿Si?"

"Yo también me tengo que disculpar"

"¿Eh?, ¿Que maldad hiciste?" sonrió, como lo haría siempre que se burla de mi...

"Lo escuché, todo lo que le dijiste a Chinatsu-chan en el restaurante"

...

"¿Eh?"

* * *

 **Okey, gente, soy yo Orento, molestando... Extrañé escribir para ustedes, pero** **AaronVS3, tiene razón, no debería actualizar tan seguido, (Para los que no sepan, también me resfríe y estuve con fiebre xD soy tan especial~)** **lamentablemente para algunos, tal vez para otros no tanto, dejaré esto en Hiatus! No, mentira xD, solo no escribiré tan seguido, el 3 de marzo tengo que volver a clases, lamentablemente...**

 **Puede que escriba una vez cada dos días... o tal vez, solo los jueves (por ejemplo) depende de cuantos exámenes tenga y cuanto pidan el próximo capitulo... por ahora, que sigo disfrutando la alegría de la vida, creo que actualizaré el 28 de febrero.**

 **Tal vez no sea necesario aclararlo aquí también, pero ¡Soy mujer! ¿Como no lo notaron? o si lo notaron pero tenían miedo a equivocarse xD bueno ya lo había dicho... mas bien, escrito en mi perfil, pero ¿Quién lee ahí? xD**

 **De este capítulo estoy mas que orgullosa, en parte por lo que contiene y en otra parte por que me quedo largo~ por fin puedo morir en paz, resulta que el capitulo 'de prueba' (El que hice en mi celular) ya tenia un poco mas de 1,000 palabras, y con lo que le agrego al pasarlo aquí quedó mas largo, gracias a que me inspiré bastante escuchando algunas canciones de demetori y *-***

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, se despide...**

 **Orento :3**


	7. Lo siento

"¿Eh?"

Desvíe la mirada "E-escuché, lo que sientes por mi" Al volverla a mirar, me di cuenta de que Kyoko ensancho los ojos aún mas, posiblemente ella no sepa como responder, después de todo ¿Quién no estaría nervioso en su posición? _tal vez si hubiese sido yo, la hubiese empujado y luego correría al baño, simplemente a esconderme de la vergüenza..._

En cambio, Kyoko se quedó allí y simplemente trato de formular una justificación "Y-y-yui, eso fue..."

"Lo siento... Enserio lo siento, ya se que no debí escuchar su conversación..."

"Yui... yo..."

"... Yo también te amo, tarada"

"¿Eh?"

"¡Que yo también te amo!" _¿Por que aún en momentos así me tiene que hacer enojar?_

"D-de verdad?"

"..." ¿De verdad quería que lo dijese otra vez? "No pienso decirlo otra vez..." me incorporé y me senté a su lado, ¿Por que me avergüenzo yo?, _Ella debería de ser la ruborizada aquí..._

 _"..."_

No le estaba mirando directamente a la cara, pero podía sentir que me empezó a sonreír y se acercó lo mas que pudo y... ¿Me abrazó? "¿K-Kyoko?" ella solo hundió su cara en mi cuello y nos quedamos así por un indescriptible periodo de tiempo... Cuando por fin me acostumbre al abrazo, Kyoko se distanció un poco y habló.

"Yui..." _¡Ya no lo soporto!_ "Te am-" Ahueque su mejilla en mi mano y dirigí su rostro cada vez mas próximo al mio, hasta que nos acercamos lo suficiente para cerrar la distancia entre nosotras... Kyoko no tardó mucho en acostumbrarse y empezar a mover sus labios contra los míos, sin embargo, ¿No pueden existir momentos así de especiales sin algún tipo de interrupción?, no solo alguien llamaba a la puerta si no también al teléfono... lamentablemente tendremos que continuar en otra ocasión...

Me separé de Kyoko, _quien estaba a punto de quejarse..._ "Iré a abrir la puerta, Kyoko, contesta la llamada" dicho eso me dirigí a la puerta.

"¿Eh? Boo"

Al abrir la puerta y me encontré a... "¿Akari?" _¿Que hace Akari aquí?_

"Hola, Yui-chan"

"¿Pasó algo? es raro que vengas sin avisar"

"Yui-chan... ¿me puedo quedar a dormir en tu casa hoy?" Preguntó apenada.

"¿Eh?" _Bueno, de todos modos dudo que se dé cuenta de que Kyoko estaba viviendo aquí..._ "Emm... Claro, pero cuéntame los detalles..."

"Pues... Últimamente mis padres se fueron de viaje, y he estado viviendo solo con mi hermana, pero ella se quedara a estudiar en la casa de la hermana de Chinatsu-chan esta noche y... ella no quería que me quedará sola en casa"

"Oh... pues... ¿Me disculpas un momento, Akari?"

"Por supuesto, Yui-chan"

Entre rápidamente, volviendo a la sala, vi a Kyoko hablando por teléfono alegremente, al escuchar un poco de su conversación supuse que era su madre en Osaka y llamaba para preguntarle _'¿Que tal todo?' o '¿Como has estado?'_ Bueno, creo que sería mejor decirle a Akari, no creo que diga nada ella es... buena persona...

Volví a la puerta y sonreí algo apenada a Akari "Lo siento por hacerte esperar, puedes pasar..."

"Wah, gracias, Yui-cha-..." se interrumpió al ver a Kyoko charlando por el teléfono "¿Kyoko-chan también se quedó hoy?" preguntó inocentemente.

"Ah, no... Akari, veras... Kyoko esta viviendo conmigo"

"¿Ah?" dijo Akari muy sorprendida

"¡¿Ah?!" esta vez fue Kyoko dejando caer el móvil y su mirada gritaba un '¡Le dijiste!'... recogió el aparato y se despidió de su madre "Mamá, lo siento te llamaré luego.. Si... Adiós..." Colgó.

"Los padres de Kyoko se mudaron a Osaka, Kyoko no quería irse, así que le ofrecí quedarse aquí.." le aclaré tranquilamente.

"Así que, Kyoko-chan y Yui-chan están viviendo juntas..."

"Yui... ¿Que paso con 'No le diremos a nadie para evitarnos problemas'?" cuestionó Kyoko, algo molesta.

"Akari no le dirá a nadie, ella no es una chismosa..." le respondí

"¿Chinatsu-chan aún no sabe?" preguntó Akari.

"No" garantizó rápidamente Kyoko...

"¿Eh?, ¿Por que no le dicen?"

"Por el bien de Kyoko es mejor que ella no se entere..."

"¿Por el bien de...? Oh..." _Akari se tardó un poco en entender..._

Mientras Akari le explicaba por que se quedaría a pasar la noche aquí a Kyoko, fui a preparar el baño y nos turnamos para tomar una ducha... Como estábamos las tres, decidimos jugar a las cartas antes de ir a acostarnos, pero al rato a Akari le empezó a dar sueño y nos fuimos a dormir... Akari se durmió con facilidad, pero yo tenía problemas para dormir...

"Yui..."

"¿Que, Kyoko?"

"¿Y si continuamos?"

"¿Continuar?" alcé una ceja preguntándome a que se refería.

"Si, si" ver la sonrisa que tenía fue suficiente como para hacerme entender...

"Akari también esta aquí..."

"Esta dormida, Continuemos Yui~"

"No"

"Boo"

...

"Yui, no puedo dormir"

"Yo tampoco..."

"Yui..." se acerco mas a mi y me besó... Este beso no fue como el primero, sino uno mas... desenfrenado, Kyoko se abrazó a mi cuello y yo a su espalda, sabia que Kyoko quería llegar mas lejos cuando su lengua presiono mis labios, pidiendo permiso para entrar, el cual fui obligado a conceder... Rompí el beso y observé a Akari... Por suerte aún duerme plácidamente...

"¿Ves? No se despertará"

"Aunque este dormida, Akari sigue estando aquí, aún corremos el riesgo de que se despierte, no deberíamos estar haciendo esto, las dos somos..."

"¡Es algo tarde para preocuparte por eso!"

"¿Eh? me desperté..." Akari se froto los parpados y se nos quedó mirando interrogante... "¿Estaban jugando de nuevo?" dijo riendo.

 _¡Aún seguíamos abrazadas!... ¿Habremos corrompido a la inocente de Akari?_ No dejamos pasar ni un momento mas y nos sentamos en el futon.

"Esto... Akari, esto es..." traté de explicarle... sin resultados...

Kyoko solo sonrió nerviosamente, no pudo formular ni una palabra...

Akari nos observó seriamente por un rato y luego sonrió "Esta bien, siempre pensé que se veían bien juntas..."

"¿Eh? ¿Como? ¿Akari?" Siempre pensé que Akari era la mas ingenua de todas cuando se trataba de cosas como estas...

"No me digas que... Akari ¿Te diste cuenta por que tienes a alguien que te gusta?" preguntó Kyoko.

"No, pero sería genial tenerlo, ¿No? Amar a alguien es como madurar, ya saben... como lo hacen Yui-chan y Kyoko-chan o como Chinatsu-chan ama a Yui-chan" Kyoko puso mala cara "y como Sugiura-senpai ama a Kyoko-chan..." ahora puse yo una cara molesta...

"¿Eh? ¿Ayano?" Kyoko preguntó confundida.

"Le gustas mucho, ¿No lo sabias, cabeza hueca?"

"Hasta yo lo noté, Kyoko-chan..." dijo Akari

"Por eso Yui de pronto era tan hostil con ella..."

"¿Q-que?, ¡No se de que me estas hablando!" le grité apartando la mirada.

"Boo, vamos Yui-nyan"

"... Ya empezaste a llamarme así de nuevo"

Seguimos discutiendo por bastante tiempo, hasta que notamos que Akari, quién anteriormente nos observaba curiosa, se coloco a reír...

"¿Eh?, ¡Akari! ¿De que te ríes?"

"Es que ustedes dos... Se comportan igual que siempre a pesar de que están saliendo"

"¿S-saliendo?" Tartamudeo Kyoko

"¿Eh?, ¿Me equivoque?, ¿Entonces, son amantes?"

"¿A-a-amantes?" Esta vez fui yo quién balbuceo.

"Bueno, ya es muy tarde, buenas noches Kyoko-chan, Yui-chan"

"Buenas noches" dijimos las dos.

...

"Yui..."

"¿Ahora que?" pregunté un poco molesta.

"Te amo..."

"..." ensanche los ojos, no creí que lo dijera... y mucho menos ahora...

"Vamos, di algo" dijo sonrojada.

"¿P-por que me lo dices ahora?"

"... No te lo había podido decir correctamente, ademas antes no me dejaste terminarlo..."

"... Yo también te amo Kyoko" dije sonriendole... no habían pasado ni diez segundos cuando escuchamos una risilla proveniente de la derecha... "¡¿Akari?! ¡¿No estabas durmiendo?!" exclame sorprendida.

"Es que... ya no podía volver a dormir..." dijo entre risas.

"Akkarin, eres terrible"

"¡Ah!, ¡Kyoko-chan no me gusta ese apodo!"

"Ya dejen de hacer tanto escándalo, es muy tarde, nos quedaremos dormidas, mañana es Lunes..."

* * *

 **Tal vez sea por que soy principiante pero primero al escribirlo y después, al leer lo que escribí... Quede con una cara similar a esta** **(** ¬¬ **⁄ ⁄) mientras preguntas como _¿Que acabo de escribir? o ¿Que estoy haciendo con mi vida?_ pasaban por mi cabeza... _¡Hice lo que pude!_** **(Ｔ﹏Ｔ) Soy una inútil lo sé! tal vez no sirva para escribir fanfic... tal vez Akari sufrió un cambio algo drástico, me disculpo si no fue de su agrado, pero si por el contrario le agrado este capitulo, no tengo nada mas que hacer que agradecerles...**

 **Saludos a nadaoriginal,** **AaronVS3 y Australopithecus 02 :3 estoy agradecida por sus Reviews y por sus consejos y ánimos, lamento no subir esto en la madrugada, pero no alcancé - 3-**

 **La verdad... no sé cuando pueda subir el próximo capitulo... posiblemente el siguiente fin de semana, pero eso depende, si es que no esta listo para esa fecha, solo esperen unos días, trataré de no demorarme demasiado, pero lamentablemente, mi colegio es bastante exigente y tal vez suene un poco irónico pero se me da bien literatura xD**

 **Bueno... No se que mas puedo decir, así que me despediré**

 **Adiós ^^**


	8. Impulsos y Celos

Cuando desperté Akari estaba despierta y lista para irse... Era lunes, teníamos que asistir a clases y como Kyoko no se despertaba, Akari se adelantó y se fue primero, diciendo que iría a la casa de Chinatsu para irse juntas, después de un rato esperando a Kyoko, quien lo primero que hizo fue comerse su desayuno para que no se enfriara, cuando termino de arreglarse, nosotras nos fuimos también... _Creo que llegaremos tarde..._

"Nee, Yui"

"¿Que?"

"¿Y si nos tomamos de las manos?"

"..."

"¡Vamos!"

Desvié la mirada antes de responderle "Pero... ¿Y si Chinatsu-chan o _alguien_ mas nos ve...?"

"Estará bien, no tiene nada de malo que dos 'amigas' de la infancia se tomen de las manos" Garantizó alzando el pulgar con una sonrisa... Kyoko se aburrió de esperar mi respuesta y tomo mi mano obligándome a hacer lo que ella quería... Caminamos la mayor parte del camino así, al estar observando el piso, por que no quería mirar en la dirección de Kyoko, percibí que alguien nos seguía, era una especie de pasos cuyo dueño parecía entre furioso y vacilante _¿Como no los noté antes?, Aunque la verdad, era bastante obvio de quien se trataba..._

"¡Toshino Kyoko, Funami Yui!" _Ug... Ayano..._

"Buenos días, Ayano" dijo Kyoko normalmente, pareciese como si no recordará lo que Akari le dijo ayer...

"¿P-p-por que e-e-están...?" señalo a nuestras manos... No sabia si decirle la verdad o una excusa...

"Las manos de Yui son muy cálidas... y estamos saliendo ahora..."

"¿S-saliendo?" pregunté... _¿Desde cuando quedamos en eso?, es mas, ¡¿Por que le dijo?!, podríamos simplemente haber evitado la pregunta o decirle una excusa..._ Para remate, pude sentir la aparición de el abundante calor en mis mejillas

"Eso era, ¿No?... ¿O éramos Amantes?" _¡¿Como podía decir eso sin ni siquiera un poco de vergüenza?!_

"¿A-a-amantes?, ¡Imposible!, Toshino Kyoko... esto es una broma ¿cierto?" Ayano pregunto incrédula, tomando a Kyoko por los hombros... Lo cual me molesto bastante...

"No... veras..." Kyoko trato de responderle.

"Para nada, es mas, te lo demostrare" Aparté a Kyoko lejos de Ayano y cerré la distancia entre nuestros labios... En el fondo, sabia que Kyoko se burlaría de mi mas tarde, pero lo que me importaba ahora era dejarle esto bien en claro a Ayano... Pude notar que, aparte de la mirada triste y asombrada de Ayano, Chitose se unió como espectador...

"¡¿Eh?!, ¡¿Toshino-san y Funami-san están...?!"

Me separé de Kyoko, y un silencio incomodo invadió el lugar, por suerte, estábamos solo las cuatro allí presentes... Kyoko fue la primera en recuperarse, pero no dijo nada, analicé la expresión de Ayano, quién parecía devastada e incapaz de decir algo por el momento... _tal vez no debí... pero..._ Desvíe la mirada de Ayano y me dedique a observar a Chitose, ella solo estaba sorprendida...

"F-funami-san..." Ayano solo pudo decir eso... mientras mas tiempo seguía allí mas arrepentimiento ganaba...

"Ayano-chan..." Chitose solo intento calmarla e impedir que a Ayano le ganarán las lagrimas en medio de la calle...

"Hasta luego..." Murmure alejándome del par y tomando la muñeca de Kyoko y ella me siguió obediente.

...

"Yui, no sabia que eras tan audaz..." Dijo con su mirada de burla, como siempre lo hacía...

"..."

Esta vez Kyoko se río antes de hablar... "O tal vez tan celosa..."

"Cállate"

"¡Lo sabia, estabas celosa!"

"¡¿Celosa?!, ¡Para nada! S-solo me molesto que Ayano se acercara tanto a ti, es todo..."

"A eso se le llama estar celosa, Yui"

"¡¿Y que querías que haga?!, ¡¿Que solo me quedara allí y fingiera que no..."

"¿Que no somos mas que amigas?" Kyoko rió "No, Yui, esta bien lo que hiciste... solo me gusta molestarte... Ya aclararemos las cosas con mas calma, no tienes que alterarte"

"..." Suspiré... _Dudo que haya estado bien del todo..._ "¿Tu que harías si de pronto se me acerca Chinatsu?"

"¡No me importaría!" declaró sonriente.

"Si, si... Un momento... ¡Tu siempre haces una escena cuando se me acerca!"

"..."

"¿Quién es la celosa ahora?" por primera vez era yo quien se burlaba de ella, podría decir que se sentía... _Bien..._

"¡A mi solo me gusta molestar a Chinatsu-chan!"

"¿Esa es tu excusa?, Kyoko, puedes hacerlo mejor que eso..."

"¡No es una excusa, la celosa eres tu!"

"Bien, dejémoslo así... se nos hace tarde..."

"Boo"

Cuando por fin llegamos a clase, la maestra por suerte no llegaba aún, Ayano y Chitose estaban en sus asientos y se podía notar que Chitose estaba tratando de animarla y que Ayano tenia los ojos rojos... Nosotras nos sentamos sin decir nada y solo esperamos a que empezará la clase... Durante la clase Kyoko no dejaba de murmurar cosas tontas e incoherentes para molestarme, cada vez se hinchaba mas la vena en mi cabeza...

"Kyoko..."

"¿Que?" no veía su cara pero podía sentir su sonrisa...

"Cállate..."

"¡Mouuu, Yui-nyan!" Lo dijo tan alto que juraría que se escucho hasta la clase de Akari...

"Toshino-san y Funami-san... ¿Por que no me sorprende?"... Me estaban viendo... todos en la clase, en especial alguien quien lo hacía con una aura particular... "¡Ustedes dos irán a detención después de clase!"

"¡¿Eh?!, ¡Pero si Yui me prometió hacer curry hoy!" _La maestra estaba mas que molesta ya..._

"Cállate, Kyoko..." le susurré

"Si..."

"Así que, continuando con la clase..." dijo la maestra volteándose a la pizarra.

"Yui"

 _Lo mejor que podría hacer es ignorarla... si no solo causará mas problemas_ "..."

"Yu~i"

"..."

"Yui-nyan"

"..."

"Emm... ¿Yui-san?"

"..."

"Haré lo que quieras si me respondes"

"Entonces..."

Sonrío triunfante y asintió felizmente dos veces "Hmm, hmm"

"Quiero que te calles"

"..."

"..."

"Boo"

...

¿Ayano nos seguía observando?... Después de todo lo que hice... ¿Ahora quería disculparme? mi mente no dejaba de pensar en que hice algo mal, mi vida sería mas fácil si nunca hubiese hecho eso, pero tampoco quería quedarme allí sin hacer nada... _Maldito impulso..._ Ese tipo de pensamientos me mantuvieron ocupada hasta que acabaron las clases, fuimos a detención y ahora caminábamos a casa, era bastante tarde, por lo que sería raro encontrar a Chitose o Ayano...

"Kyoko... me siento rara..."

"¿Estas excitada?"

"¡No, idiota!" dije avergonzada y golpeándola en la cabeza.

"¡Aww..!"Kyoko puso su mano sobre el lugar donde le golpee, parecía ya tener un chichón, Aunque a Kyoko no parecía molestarle que le pagará continuamente... y finamente preguntó "¿Que pasa?"

"... Es sobre Ayano, me siento mal por ella..."

"¿Dices eso después de _'marcar tu territorio'_ celosamente besándome delante de ella esta mañana?"

"..."

"¿Eres bipolar, Yui?"

"¡No!, ¡Ya déjate de estupideces!" Amenacé con volver a darle un golpe.

"Esta bien..." Hizo señas con las manos, como para incitarme a que me calmara "¿Que quieres hacer?, porque Ayano esta ahí" dijo señalando una cafetería y en efecto ahí estaba Ayano, con Chitose.

"Perfecto" fui corriendo al lugar, abrí la puerta de golpe y me dirigí a la mesa donde se encontraban.

"¡Espera, Yui!" gritó Kyoko detrás de mi.

"Ustedes..." murmuro Ayano, casi sin voz...

"Lo siento, chicas pero, es mejor que se vayan ahora o causaremos proble-"

"No, Chitose, he venido a disculparme..."

Kyoko sonrío, Chitose se sorprendió bastante y nos observaron.

"Funami Yui..."

"Lo siento mucho, Ayano... creo que fue bastante inmaduro de mi parte actuar por un impulso..."

"Yui es muy celosa, perdónala por favor, Ayano" _¡Tu cállate!_

"Parece que Toshino-san ya sabia de tus sentimientos... ¿Ayano-chan?"

"Si... Yo también creo que debería disculparme... un día las seguí, el otro día ya estaba gritando en tu puerta..."

"Esta bien, entiendo..."

"Entonces, ¿P-podemos seguir siendo amigas, igual que antes...?" preguntó Ayano.

"Si" le tendí la mano a Ayano, pero esta la aparto y me abrazo, eso no solo me sorprendió a mi...

"Si voy a perder, me alegró que sea contra ti... Yui..." me susurro Ayano...

"Gracias... Ayano" sonreí.

"Muy cerca..." murmuro la persona mas celosa en el mundo...

"Si, si" solté el abrazo, Ayano hizo lo mismo... "No eres quien para decirme 'celosa', Kyoko"

"Cállate" Sentí que nuestros papeles se invirtieron por un momento, al ser yo la que molestó a Kyoko y ella quien pidió que me callará.

"Que bueno que no tienen problemas entre ustedes... Ahora que estamos todas aquí, por que no comemos algo, como un pastel"

"Oh eso suena bien" dijo Kyoko entusiasmada.

"Si" _Así tal vez mi nevera no la pasaría tan mal con Kyoko._

Nos quedamos a comer con Chitose y Ayano, el tiempo paso muy rápido, me alegra que no estén enojadas con nosotras... aunque no creo que Chitose se haya enojado... Ya de camino a casa compramos algunas cosas para cenar, incluido el helado de ron con pasas y uno de fresa... Al llegar a casa, fui a preparar algo ligero, considerando lo que comimos en la cafetería, mientras Kyoko se sentó en el piso con una mezcla de expresión preocupada y pensativa, cerca de la mesa, observando su helado sin empezar a devorarlo como de costumbre... Me acerque a ella y me senté a su lado, abriendo la envoltura del helado de fresa.

"Yui... ahora que lo pienso..."

"¿Te hartaste del ron con pasas?"

"Eso es imposible, Yui" _¿cierto?_

"¿Entonces...?"

"¿Chinatsu estará bien?"

"¿Eh?"

"Quiero decir, le gustas, ya oíste todo lo del restaurante..."

"¿Lo del restaurante? ah eso, no le preste mucha atención a ella..."

"Yui... le prometí que no avanzaría... y lo hice..."

"Pero, yo no siento nada por ella..."

"Pero-"

"Te elijo a ti, punto"

"Yui..." pude notar que se sonrojo un poco...

"Kyoko..." tomé su rostro en mis manos "Te quiero" y finalmente la bese... deje que Kyoko se acostumbrara a mi ritmo hasta que roce mi lengua en su labio, ella me dejo entrar y me abrazó del cuello.

"Yui" murmuró, sin romper nuestra unión... me costaba trabajo asimilar que esta vez nadie nos interrumpiría... ni Ayano, ni Chinatsu, ni Akari, ni nadie... Rompimos el beso por la falta de aire... ambas estábamos jadeando..."...Yui"

"...¿Que... pasa?..." dije entre jadeos

"¿Que haremos?, Akari, Ayano y Chitose ya saben, Himacchan y Sakucchan no tienen idea, Aunque no creo que sea realmente necesario decirles... pero Chinatsu-chan solo sabe una parte de la historia y..." Sonaba bastante preocupada...

Me rasque un poco la cabeza, sacudiendo ideas, no sabía como responderle... "Si quieres decirle, esta bien, iré contigo..."

"¡Aún no hago mi testamento, Yui!"

"Parece que estas mejor"

"Si"

"Entonces, ve a bañarte, hice solo un poco de cena así que no tardarás mucho en comerla..."

"¡Que grosera!"

"¿Me equivoco?"

"Bueno, es verdad" se río colocando una mano detrás de su cabeza.

Me levante del piso y me dirigí a la cocina "Apresúrate, la cena estará lista pronto, yo me bañare después"

"Yui, ¿Y si nos bañamos juntas?"

"¡No!"

"Mouu ¡Dijiste que estaba bien de vez en cuando!"

"Si, pero no todo el tiempo"

"Boo" resignada, Kyoko abrió la puerta del baño y antes de entrar dijo con su tono de burla "No trates de espiarme, Yui-nyan"

"Tranquila, no lo haré..."

"Yui... siempre tan tímida"

"¡Cállate y ve a bañarte!"

* * *

 **Hola gente! tiempo sin escribir, la verdad planeaba hacerlo el fin semana anterior, pero... resulta que tenía examen de ingles el lunes... no era parcial pero igual iba xD así que no tuve de otra que estudiar,( _Estoy pensando seriamente en cambiarme de colegio_ ) la verdad no creo que pueda actualizar hasta nuevo aviso, es mejor el misterio ¿No? digo una tarde, aburrido sin nada que hacer y de pronto, un nuevo capitulo salvaje aparece, no sé, piénsenlo...**

 **Respecto al capítulo... a mi parecer me quedó bien, si ven una que otra falta ortográfica, me disculpo, lo hice apurada xD, Respecto a la actitud de Ayano, que la verdad me agradó bastante, realmente siempre pensé que estaría bien si es que Kyoko esta con alguien mas, después de todo la ama y creo que le gustaría verla feliz, aunque no sea con ella, ya me puse sentimental voy a cambiar de párrafo.**

 **Como siempre me disculpo si no fue de su agrado algo en el fic, y antes de que me olvide, le mando saludos a estas tres personitas que siempre me escriben reviews:**

 **AaronVS3, Gracias por su comprensión c: creo que actualmente me demorare aproximadamente dos semanas, al igual que usted xD ya que aparte estoy trabajando en dos fic's a la vez y suerte para usted también :3**

 **nadaoriginal, xD lo mismo pienso, también Akari obtuvo mas personalidad en Yuru Yuri San** **Hai, extrañé la intro antes del opening ;-; xD**

 **Australopithecus 02, Me alegro que haya sido de su agrado y gracias por su apoyo, la verdad no se cuando o como terminará esto... quizá unos 100 capítulos no estarían mal xDD ok'no todo depende de mi inspiración y no se preocupe, puede dejarme su opinión cuando tenga tiempo ^^**

 **Espero de que el capitulo haya sido del agrado de todos, sino puede dejarme sus quejas, no importa xD, mientras sea una critica constructiva y tenga argumentación no hay problema. Otra vez me disculpo por el hecho de que me tome bastante tiempo en actualizar, en el capitulo anterior quise decir que NO se me daba bien literatura, pero algo salio mal :'v y estaba ocupada como para arreglarlo xD Sé que no les importa pero se los digo igualmente :B**

 **Ya fue mucho lío así que me despido, buenas tardes xD**

 **Atte. Orento**


	9. Chinatsu-chan da miedo, ¿Cierto?

Suspiré... _había despertado demasiado temprano como para levantarme_ , pensé sin mirar el reloj despertador, bastaba solo con observar lo oscuro que estaba el cielo, o la poca, mas bien nula, cantidad de luz que se colaba por los bordes de las cortinas del ventanal... Distraídamente comencé a pensar en las cosas que haría hoy, para tal vez tratar de conciliar el sueño nuevamente y no tener que esperar el amanecer despierta, en ello recordé la platica con Kyoko de anoche...

 _Chinatsu-chan..._

 _¿De verdad le diríamos hoy?,_ Bueno Kyoko no especifico nada anoche... y yo tampoco... Trate de ponerme en el lugar de Chinatsu muchas veces imaginando la situación y su reacción al decirle, lo mas probable sin lugar a dudas sería que llorase o se enfadara mucho con nosotras, cualquiera de los casos afectaría la relación que tenemos, incluyendo a Akari y al consejo estudiantil.

"Yui, ¿Estás despierta?" balbuceo Kyoko, aún medio dormida.

"... Si, ¿Que haces tu despierta a esta hora?" pregunté.

"¿Que hora es?" _Cierto... ¿Que hora era?,_ Dirigí la mirada hacia el lado derecho, donde junto a mi almohada se encontraba el reloj despertador análogo regalado por Ōmuro-san y Kyoko.

"Son las cinco de la mañana..." respondí, pasaron unos aproximados treinta segundos y al no haber respuesta voltee a ver a Kyoko quien se había logrado quedarse dormida nuevamente, por el contrario yo aún estaba muy espabilada... ni yo misma se como fue que desperté a estas horas de la madrugada.

...

Tuve que conformarme con las horas de sueño que ya había descansado, ya que no pude conciliar el sueño hasta que fueron las 06:15 am. Me levante, fui al baño; me lave la cara, las manos y los dientes; posteriormente me vestí y fui a preparar el desayuno, con el aroma a comida, Kyoko finalmente despertó e hizo la misma rutina luego se me acerca por la espalda y aún somnolienta y bostezando me pregunta "¿Que cocinas?"

Sigo preparando el desayuno sin voltear a verle "Buenos días, ¿Dormiste bien?"

Kyoko pareció un poco sorprendida, pero luego pude sentir la presencia de esa sonrisa burlona "¿Eh?, ¿Yui tiene un mal día?, ¿Será que te golpeaste el dedo meñique de nuevo?"

"¡No!... Solo no pude dormir bien desde que eran las cinco de la mañana..."

"¡¿Las cinco de la mañana?!"

"Si, tu también te despertaste y me preguntaste la hora... aunque no creo que lo recuerdes, estabas medio dormida"

"¿Así fue?... Por cierto, Yui, no has respondido mi pregunta, ¡Que descortés!"

"Si, si... Lo típico, arroz, sopa de miso, tamagoyaki y ese tipo de cosas"

"Yui... sobre lo de anoche... ¿Tu..."

"Yo no creo que sea el momento... o mas bien, nunca lo será ya que es mas que obvio que las cosas cambiarán entre el club de entretenimiento..."

"Yo pienso lo mismo... tarde o temprano Chinatsu se dará cuenta"

"Pero... si se entera de esa forma, ¿No será peor?"

"..." Kyoko permaneció en silencio, no podía distinguir su expresión...

"Kyoko, pase lo que pase, e-estaremos... juntas..." trate en vano de animarle, después de todo ella estaba preocupada, tanto o mas que yo... algo en particular cambio después de decirle ello, me sentí mas relajada después de que escuche a Kyoko reír por mi intento de darle ánimos, fallido por que balbucee al decir algo tan embarazoso... Aún así no podía dejar se sonreír "¿Tienes que reírte en un momento así?"

"Es que..." trató de responder Kyoko entre risas, esperé a que se le pasará y finalmente continuo "Es que Yui es tan vergonzosa que no puede ni tocar el 'tema' sin tartamudear" respondió volviendo a reír.

Mi cara se ruborizó un poco "Si no dejas de reír no te daré tu desayuno..."

"Lo siento, lo siento" dijo sonriendo con los ojos cerrador, enseñando los dientes.

"No tienes remedio..."

Termine de cocinar, y nos sentamos a comer juntas, Kyoko devoró rápidamente su porción de arroz y continuo con la ensalada "Si comes tan rápido te podrías atragantar..." respondí a su conducta mientras bebía algo de jugo.

Kyoko intento decir algo pero, tenía la boca llena, por lo que no pude entender una palabra, hasta que tragó "No te preocupes, yo Kyoko-sama no caeré en tale-"

"Te atoraste, ¿Cierto?"

"muhpg moghp" le alcance su propio vaso, que a diferencia del mio, contenía leche y se la tomo a grandes bocanadas "Ahh... Gracias Yui-san"

"Debes masticar mejor... Un momento... ¡Kyoko, llegaremos tarde de nuevo!"

"¡¿Eh?!"

"¡Son las 07:56!" Exclame terminando de comer rápidamente y dejando mis platos en el lavaplatos, volviendo al baño a lavarme luego de comer, mientras Kyoko se atragantaba nuevamente, hasta que finalmente estaba yo en la entrada de la puerta y Kyoko poniéndose los zapatos.

Llegamos algo tarde a clases, pero no nos regañó mucho la maestra, ya en el primer descanso platicábamos con Chitose y Ayano, está ultima se ofreció amablemente a prestarnos sus apuntes del primer periodo mientras que Chitose nos preguntaba la razón de por que habíamos llegado tarde.

"Solo el tiempo paso muy deprisa, ¿No, Yui?"

"O tu comes deprisa, te atragantas y terminas demorando mas tiempo"

"¡Que grosera!"

Ayano solo se río y Chitose pregunto "Por cierto, ¿Que hay de Yoshikawa-san?"

"¿Eh?" Kyoko y yo dijimos al unisono.

"Es verdad, ¿Le dijeron ya?" preguntó ahora Ayano.

"Pues... queríamos decirle hoy pero..." traté de explicar.

"La verdad es que a Yui le da miedo"

"¡Por supuesto que me da miedo! Esto podría afectar demasiado al club... y tampoco quiero perder la amistad de Chinatsu-chan..."

"Es comprensible, pero opino que cuanto antes se lo expliquen mejor será..." nos aconsejó Chitose, sonriendo amablemente como solía hacerlo.

Chitose tenía razón... "Si, tal vez Chinatsu no se altere" opiné al recordar la gentil reacción que puso cuando Kyoko le dijo que tenía sentimientos por mi...

"Umm... Si, Chitose tiene razón..." razonó igualmente Kyoko.

"No se preocupen, si necesitan ayuda estamos nosotras y el resto del consejo estudiantil" ofreció gentilmente Ayano "Después de todo, salio bien cuando Funami-san se disculpo conmigo, dudo que Yoshikawa-san sea tan difícil de tratar" _Ayano... no tienes idea..._

"Si..."sonreí apenada.

"T-tienes razón..." continuo Kyoko con una expresión similar "Entonces, ¿Se lo decimos en el Club?"

"Pero Akaza-san estará ahí también..." añadió Chitose.

"¿Akari? Ella lo sabe..." respondió Kyoko.

Ayano se llevo la mano a la barbilla y frunció ligeramente el ceño, como si pensara en un plan muy elaborado, hasta que finalmente habló "¿Y si se lo dicen en la azotea?, es un buen lugar para confesarle algo a alguien, ¿No?"

"¡No, no, no!, ¿Y si nos empuja a Yui y a mi desde allí?"

"Es muy poco realista, hasta para Chinatsu"

"Bueno... intentémoslo..."

...

Habíamos contactado previo con Akari en la biblioteca para que le diga la a Chinatsu-chan que la esperaremos en la azotea antes de ir al club y que observara por si es que algo salia mal, ella estaría allí para calmar a Chinatsu. En estos momentos esperábamos para que Chinatsu llegará, cuando por fin apareció dijo emocionada "¡Yui-senpai!, ¿Para que me pidió que viniera...? Oh Kyoko-senpai también esta aquí..."

"Oh, venias muy rápido, Chinatsu-chan, ¿Tanto querías verme?" dijo Kyoko, no pude soportar pegarle un pequeño golpe en la cabeza "¡Auch!"

"¿Que sucede, Yui-senpai?" pregunto Chinatsu ignorando un poco a Kyoko.

"Pues... Kyoko tiene que decirte algo..."

"Chinatsu-chan... yo... Y-yui y yo... E-esto..." Intento Kyoko inútilmente de explicar nuestra relación actual.

Aclaré la garganta... _Vamos Funami Yui, ¡No puedes vacilar ahora! así como no vacilaste cuando le dijiste a Ayano..._ La voz en mi cabeza intento darme ánimos y finalmente _¡Solo dilo!_ "Kyoko y yo estamos saliendo ahora" dije con una voz serena y sin balbucear, Kyoko estaba bastante sorprendida y... bueno, también lo estaba Chinatsu...

"¿Eso quiere decir que son... pareja?"

"Si..." asintió Kyoko

"Pero Kyoko-senpai, usted dijo que no haría ningún movimiento..."

Antes de que Kyoko pudiera responder, hable "Chinatsu-chan... yo oí lo que hablaron en el restaurante, me disculpo por ello, se que no debí, pero al llegar a mi apartamento, me confesé a Kyoko..."

"¿Eh?, ¿Yui-senpai?..."

Kyoko trató de disculparse "Chinatsu-chan... Lo sient-"

Inmediatamente Chinatsu la interrumpió "Kyoko-senpai, cállese por favor..."

"Mira, Chinatsu-chan..."

"Yui-senpai, ¿Usted esta bromeando cierto?"

"¿Que quieres decir?, ¿Por que bromearía con algo así?"

"Oh... entonces... Yui-senpai, ¿Si le dijera que yo también la amo...?"

"Chinatsu-chan, lo sé, desde hace mucho, pero yo elegí a Kyoko..."

"¡P-pero eso es imposible!, ¿Por que Yui-senpai?"

"Yo... siempre he sentido... esto por ella... mas o menos desde que éramos pequeñas..."

Chinatsu bajo la mirada "No puede ser..."

"Chinatsu-chan, ¿Podemos seguir siendo amigas...?" pregunto Kyoko algo entristecida.

No hubo respuesta "..."

"Que remedio, Kyoko, nos vamos"

"¿Eh?, pero Chinatsu-chan..."

"Esperemos a que se calme y volvamos al club" comencé a avanzar y Kyoko me siguió, no estaba segura si Chinatsu se quedaría allí hasta que nos fuéramos de la azotea...

...

Ya camino al club, decidimos pasar por el consejo estudiantil y hablar con Ayano y Chitose acerca de lo sucedido, nos dieron todo su apoyo y platicamos un rato hasta que Chitose noto que alguien nos observaba "Esa persona, ¿No es Yoshikawa-san?" susurró para que no escuchará Chinatsu.

"¿Eh?, ¿Donde?"

"Detrás de ustedes, a unos cuantos metros de distancia" Dicho eso, rápidamente me di la vuelta y vi a Chinatsu, suspiré "No creo que lleve mucho tiempo allí" continuo Chitose.

"Bien, creo que tendré que aclarar las cosas por segunda vez" dije decidida a voltearme hasta que alguien sujeto mi brazo para evitarlo "¿Ayano?"

"Yo hablaré con ella... ustedes adelántense y vallan con Akaza-san"

"Pero... Ayano, esto es..." Traté de responder.

"Esta bien, me debes un favor, Yui" Sonrió amablemente y asentí con una expresión de gratitud, dispuesta a seguir adelante.

Por otro lado, Kyoko expreso su dramática forma de agradecer "¡Nunca te olvidaremos, Ayano!" y nos dirigimos finalmente al club, solo me queda desear que no le ocurra nada a Ayano y Chitose, ojala tengan suerte... _No es la gran cosa es solo Chinatsu... ¿Que podría salir mal?... a quien engaño..._

 _Mientras tanto..._

"Ayano-chan, ¡Fight!" Chitose intentaba animarla, como de costumbre.

"Gracias, Chitose..." cuando finalmente Chinatsu salio del lugar en el que estaba y se dispuso a avanzar, Ayano obstaculizó su camino y la miro seriamente por un buen rato hasta que Chinatsu preguntó...

"¿Que quiere, Sugiura-senpai?"

"¿Que quieres tu, Yoshikawa-san?, Si de verdad quisieras a Yui-san, estarías bien con que ella esté feliz..."

Chinatsu razonó que Ayano ya sabia de la situación y por alguna razón estaba bien con ello "¿Como puede decir eso? Kyoko-senpai también la rechazó, ¿No se siente mal?" intento tentar a Ayano.

"... Si Toshino Kyoko es feliz, no me importa..."

"¿Así?, ¿Y si le propongo un trató?"

"¿Un trato?"

"Si, usted se puede quedar con Kyoko-senpai si me ayuda a conquistar a Yui-senpai"

"..."

* * *

 **Buenas tardes gente! No, no se preocupen, no he muerto, pero tengo una excusa! tenia pensado subir esto la semana pasada, bueno aquí ya se acaba el avance que tenia en mi celular, pero como decía, el anterior fin de semana tuve que terminar de leer un libro para historia :c (si, por alguna razón me hacen leer libros en historia) cuya prueba era el lunes :v a ultima hora, el martes tenía examen de Química, el miércoles nada pero tenía que terminar de leer el libro en literatura :c para el jueves (en esa me fue mal T-T) y cosas de la vida y ayer tenía otro examen de ingles, pero en ese me fue bastante bien :D así que estaba de buen humor hoy y decidí subir este capitulo.**

 **Como siempre me disculpo si es que algo aquí no fue de su agrado y trataré de actualizar pronto :c lo sé, lo siento xD bueno ahora saludos para:**

 **nadaoriginal , xD la verdad lo siento, se que he demorado últimamente pero si me va mal en alguna asignatura me corren de la casa :'c bueno no es para tanto pero mis padres son bastante exigentes y bueno lo usual. Algún día Kyoko se extinguirá por ser tan impulsiva :'v**

 **AaronVS3 , También lo siento por actualizar tarde, esta vez también (シ_ _)シ (- Si no saben lo que hace, se esta disculpando) Bien dicho! :D lo importante es que se actualice! ( ´ ▽ ` ) también debería dejar de ser tan floja y ponerme a escribir (︶▽︶)φ_**

 **Australopithecus 02 , Claro que le creo 7u7 si ami también me gusta ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Gracias por su apoyo y me alegra que le guste y que piense que mi historia es lenda :3 solo espero que salga cuarta temporada y que esta vez si haya Yuri ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)y del bueno y se aclaren unas tantas cosas, solo me resta esperar con fé al igual que los demás fans (；⌣̀_⌣́)**

 **Papas338 , ¿Verdad que si? el YuiKyo manda (≧◡≦) **

**DEOSSSSSS , Por supuesto que seguiré! nomas me demoraré un poco :c pero tratare de tener pronto la próxima actualización, ¿Quien será la rival principal? quien sabe... revelar eso ahora puede ser spoiler mi querid amig ┐(︶▽︶)┌ Tranqui, no tratare mal a Chinatsu y posiblemente Kyoko este celosa en mas de otra ocasión ;3**

 **maya , Oww tu me agradas (￢‿￢ ) ok'ya gracias :3 me alegro que te guste el Fic y que te guste la manera en la que escribo con unos errores muy humanos ejem ejem (✯◡✯) aunque ahora creo que he mejorado mi capacidad de relleno espero que no sea un inconveniente a la hora de leerlo (￣▽￣)**

 **GENTEEE :D CAMBIARÉ LA IMAGEEEEN! alguna objeción? no? buenoh! (*¯︶¯*) es que la anterior como que no le quedaba muy bien :s lamento si es que les gustaba (｡╯3╰｡)**


	10. Solución

**Genteee! Tiempo sin escribir... Lo siento :c he estado bastante ocupada recientemente, además esta semana tengo 3 pruebas parciales el mismo día :c moriré algún día del estrés... aparte me resfrié ;-; pero no se preocupen aquí esta el capitulo 10! por fin xD espero que les gusté y sin interrumpirles mas los dejo!, Nos vemos al final del capitulo! :3**

* * *

Kyoko y yo estábamos en camino al salón del club, Ayano nos había ayudado anteriormente con Chinatsu, quien por alguna razón nos estaba siguiendo, _¿Estará todo bien?..._ Por alguna razón tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto... _¿Que pasaría si Chinatsu...? No... Debo tratar de no pensar en eso_ , además ella no sería capaz de herir a alguien, ¿O si?. Faltaba poco para llegar por fin al Club de Entretenimiento, donde se suponía que estaría Akari esperándonos, habíamos caminado en silencio desde que dejamos atrás a la vice-presidenta del concejo estudiantil y a su mejor amiga, ¿Que estará pensando Kyoko?... Antes de abrir la puerta del club decidí preguntarle algo.

Enfoque mi mirada en el suelo y hablé "Kyoko... ¿Que haremos ahora?" Pude notar que ella parpadeo un poco asombrada por mi pregunta.

"Yo..." Obtuvo una clase de firmeza indescriptible muy impropia de ella que la hacía parecer seria, puso ambas manos en su cintura y finalmente... "¡No lo sé!" exclamo con un tono seguro... probablemente piensa que me estoy preocupando mucho por el asunto e intenta desestresarme...

Suspiré, con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados declaré "Olvídalo, entremos... Akari debe sentirse sola" Kyoko también sonrió enseñando los dientes antes de deslizar la puerta y entrar...

Al interior se encontraba Akari, pero no estaba sola, por fortuna Furutani-san y Ōmuro-san estaban acompañándola, platicaban alegremente y al vernos, la de menor estatura presurosamente se nos acerco, saludándonos de manera tan enérgica como lo haría Kyoko.

"¡Funami-senpai, Toshino-senpai!"

"¡Oh Sakucchan! ¿Que haces aquí?" Preguntó Kyoko.

"El monstruo de las galletas horneo mas de su-" fue interrumpida por un golpe en la cabeza de Furutani-san.

"¡¿A quién llamas monstruo de las galletas, tabla de cortar?!"

Akari no hacia nada mas que observar, con una sonrisa apenada por el comportamiento de sus dos compañeras de clase, aunque todos estaban acostumbrados a su especial tipo de "relación", si se le puede llamar así... Después de un rato, las personas ya mencionadas decidieron volver al consejo estudiantil... nos sentamos en frente de Akari. Primero que nada, charlamos un poco acerca de cosas triviales, comimos algunas galletas y bebimos algo de té, hasta que finalmente Akari, dudosa acerca si es que podía preguntar o no, nos cuestiono sobre lo que había ocurrido con Chinatsu-chan...

Le contamos todo al respecto, sin omitir ningún detalle. Akari escuchaba atentamente con una expresión comprensiva mientras le hablábamos sobre la charla con Chinatsu-chan y además de como Ayano nos ayudo.

"¡¿Sugiura-senpai se quedó hablando con Chinatsu-chan?!"

"Si... aunque no sabemos absolutamente nada sobre lo que le dijo..." admití

"¡Me interesa, Necesito saber que le dijo!"exclamó Kyoko...

Mientras tanto...

"..."

"¿Y bien, Sugiura-senpai?" Chinatsu ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado, sonriendole de una manera un tanto intimidarte. Ayano no sabía bien como responderle para que Chinatsu no se alterará o se sintiera mal, después de todo habían pasado por situaciones demasiado similares...

"Yo... Lo siento, pero..."

"Chtss... sabía que no aceptaría, no debí perder mi tiempo con usted..." se quejo, avanzando por el pasillo unos tres pasos hasta que Ayano reunió el coraje suficiente y nuevamente la detuvo.

"¡Espera!..." Chinatsu solo se quedó en su lugar sin voltear hacia la dirección de Ayano, la paciencia de la peli-rosada estaba llegando al limite...

"¿Que?" preguntó, con un tono seco e impaciente.

"¿Por que haces esto?, ¿No les puedes dejar en paz?"

Chinatsu bajo la cabeza y apretó sus puños fuertemente, lo cual preocupo un poco a Ayano "Porque... Yui-senpai es..."

La vice-presidenta esperó a que terminará de hablar, al no escuchar nada mas, decidió continuar ella "¿Por que no te detienes?, Yui ya ama a otra persona..."

"No pienso detenerme... No quiero detenerme... ¡No es justo que siempre sea Kyoko-senpai quién este a su lado!..." confesó, comenzando a llorar

Ayano se detuvo un momento, pensando cuidadosamente lo que iba a decir a continuación... "Yo... también pensaba eso... siempre veía a Kyoko y a Yui juntas me preguntaba lo mismo... ¿Por que siempre estaban juntas?, ¿Solo por que eran amigas de la infancia?, o tal vez ¿Porque tenían esa clase de sentimientos dirigidos la una a la otra?... Mis celos, la incertidumbre y ansiedad que tuve me llevo a hacer cosas que realmente no quería hacer... me disculpé, Yui se también disculpó conmigo, ella sabía como me sentía hacia Kyoko... En ese momento me di cuenta, todos tienen derecho a ser feliz... No debería de interponerme... tal vez la felicidad no la iba a encontrar con Toshino Kyoko y tu, Yoshikawa-san, la felicidad no la encontrarás con Yui, ella ya tiene a alguien..." Ayano nunca había hablado con tanta sinceridad acerca de sus sentimientos.

Chitose quien estaba escuchando todo desde la sala del Consejo Estudiantil se sentía orgullosa, por fin Ayano estaba siendo mas honesta. Después de que Ayano termino de hablar, Chinatsu no dijo nada, el único ruido audible eran unos pequeños sollozos, la menor ya se empezaba a calmar... Se dio media vuelta, quedando en frente de Ayano, con la mirada oculta a través de su flequillo.

"..."

Ayano miró al suelo "Eso quería decirte... sé que es duro pero-" Fue interrumpida por el repentino e impredecible abrazo de su Kōhai, quien trataba de detener sus lagrimas que nuevamente amenazaron con caer. Ayano se sintió aliviada y correspondió al abrazo.

...

Chinatsu había dejado de llorar, le agradeció y se disculpo con Ayano, por causarle problemas a ella también, ahora se despedía de la tsundere y comenzó a caminar hacia el salón del Club de Entretenimiento. Ayano ingreso a la sala del Consejo Estudiantil para encontrarse a su mejor amiga sonriendole dulcemente antes de hablar "Estoy orgullosa de ti, Ayano-chan"

Ayano correspondió con una sonrisa calmada "Chitose..."

Unos minutos mas tarde, llegaron Sakurako y Himawari, quienes eran totalmente ajenas al asunto. La tarde en el consejo estudiantil siguió como habitualmente sería,con algunas peleas de parte de las menores, pero que aún así disfrutaron y terminaron juntas todos los deberes pendientes. Había una pregunta que tenía en la incertidumbre a Ayano... _'¿Que habrá pasado en el Club de Entretenimiento?'_

...

Ya casi con las cinco de la tarde, nos encontrábamos aún en el club... Era invierno así que el cielo ya estaba en una tonalidad oscura, Kyoko protestaba continuamente, debido a que Chinatsu-chan no se había aparecido por el club aún... _¿Habrá ido todo bien?,_ me preocupa... Tal vez Chinatsu ya se fue a su casa... _Creo que... deberíamos irnos,_ Kyoko comenzaba a alistar sus cosas, Akari aún no perdía la esperanza de que su mejor amiga vendría e intentaba detener a Kyoko, yo simplemente permanecía sentada, con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa, sin decir absolutamente nada...

"¡Vamos, Yui! Chinatsu-chan ya debe de haberse ido a casa"

"¡Espera, Kyoko-chan... estoy segura de que Chinatsu-chan vendrá!... Espera un poco mas"

"..."

En ese momento alguien abrió la puerta del club, Akari se alegro un poco de que Chinatsu-chan si había venido, Kyoko por su parte, estaba bastante sorprendida, ambas rápidamente se sentaron en sus lugares y esperaron a que Chinatsu apareciera, cuando por fin pudimos verla notamos que tenía los ojos hinchados, probablemente estuvo llorando mucho, lo que nos hizo sentir algo culpables... Después de un rato, logró formular en su cabeza lo que tenia que decir y decididamente sin desviar su mirada de nosotras se inclino y exclamo "¡Kyoko-senpai, Yui-senpai... Lo siento mucho!"

* * *

 _"Buenos días... Le jugaremos una broma a Yui-san mientras despierta... Con permiso... Comenzaremos por revisar su cuarto, vayamos con cuidado para que no se despierte..."_ Comenzó a sonar de pronto la 'alarma' de mi reloj despertador, con las voces de Ōmuro-san y Kyoko... aun no me explico como es que puedo despertar con ese silencioso tono...

Kyoko no estaba en su futon... _Esto es raro, ¿Despertó antes que yo? creí que no viviría para ver esto..._ Ella no estaba en la cocina engullendo algo, tampoco ha salido, sus zapatos seguían donde los dejo... Era ya mas que obvio el hecho innegable de que Kyoko estaba en el baño... Suspiré, comencé a poner los platos y cubiertos sobre la mesa para no perder tiempo, en ese momento Kyoko salio del baño, ya vestida y alegremente me saludo "¡Buenos días, Yui!"

"Kyoko, ¿Te sientes mal?" pregunte con un tono serio y a la vez sarcástico.

"¡Que grosera!, ¡Yo que me había levantado temprano para sorprenderte!" se cruzo de brazos haciendo un puchero.

"Claro, claro, bien hecho" dije dándole unas palmadas en la cabeza y entrando al baño...

Por alguna razón me sentía como si mis problemas se hubiesen solucionado... después de que Chinatsu-chan se disculpo ayer, fue como si nada hubiese pasado... _Cierto, tengo que darle las gracias a Ayano por hablar con ella, me pregunto que le habrá dicho..._ Termine rápidamente de ocupar el baño y me dirigí a la cocina, pasando por la sala, vi a Kyoko, quién estaba observando la televisión, muy absorta en esta...

La ruta fue la misma de siempre, a excepción de que Kyoko no se retrasó hoy... Por el camino, nos encontramos a Akari y Chinatsu, al ver que esta ultima hablaba y se comportaba con naturalidad, una extraña placidez me inundo... _¿En serio eso fue todo?, ¿No es esto demasiado bueno como para ser verdad?,_ bueno solo debería aprovechar el momento... _No sé cuanto durarán los momentos de felicidad..._

Al llegar al edificio, nos despedimos de Chinatsu y Akari para irnos al salón que nos correspondía... Al parecer llegamos bastante temprano, aun no llegaba nadie de nuestra clase, salvo uno que otro bolso que se había dejado en algún asiento, los dueños seguro se encontraban afuera... En el primer periodo nos tocaba matemáticas, Kyoko por su parte se quedo en el lugar que le pertenecía a la maestra y comenzó a imitarla de manera cínica "Buenos días, Clase... Seguro habrán resuelto los ejercicios de la otra clase ¿No?"

Su imitación de voz, bastante similar, me saco una carcajada "Kyoko, deja de hacer el tonto, ¿Y si viniera la Profesora y te viera?"

"Sería culpa tuya, Yui" me apunto de manera incriminadora.

"¿Por que?"

"Por cierto..." _Cambio el tema... Bueno ya estoy acostumbrada..._ "¿Que hay de nuestros padres?"

"..." Me sorprendí bastante... ese hecho nunca había pasado por mi cabeza antes... "No creo que tengamos que preocuparnos de ello, tus padres están en Osaka y los míos casi nunca los veo"

"¡¿Yui?!, ¡¿Es que acaso no eres honesta con ellos?!" exclamo en tono burlesco, imitando la pose de la pintura 'El Grito' de Edvard Munch "Que rebelde eres..."

"Si, si..."

"Oh, se les ve bastante animas" Sonrío Chitose entrando en el aula, con Ayano cerrando la puerta detrás de ella y se dirigió a su escritorio, dejando su bolso en el lugar, Chitose hizo lo mismo y nos saludó "Buenos días, Funami-san, Toshino-san"

"Bueno días" Respondimos Kyoko y yo, al unisono

"¿Han estado bien? es raro verles tan temprano en la sala" menciono Ayano.

Reí un poco "Kyoko madrugo hoy... Por cierto Ayano..." llame la atención de esta "Gracias... por lo de ayer"

"No fue nada, me aseguraré de cobrarte el favor" bromeo, sentándose a mi lado "Por cierto, ¿Como les fue?"

"Bueno... Bastante bien, todo esta arreglado, es como si nada hubiese pasado... Chinatsu-chan se comporta como siempre, ademas ya no es pegajosa conmigo y es un poco mas amable con Kyoko"

Ayano suspiró "Es bueno oírlo... Creí que había sido muy dura con ella"

"¿Por que?, ¿Que le dijiste?" pregunte ladeando la cabeza hacia mi derecha.

Ayano se sonrojo un poco, sorprendida y desvío la mirada "Nada importante"

"Mou, Ayano-chan... ayer habías hecho un avance" murmuro Chitose.

"¡Miren dibuje a la Maestra!" exclamo Kyoko orgullosa de su horrible dibujo que le hacia competencia a los perturbadores que hacía Chinatsu-chan...

Después de unos minutos comenzó a llegar mas gente al salón, junto con la maestra, todos tomaron asiento en sus respectivos lugares, mientras que nuestra profesora tomaba la lista de asistencia... me quede pensando un buen rato, ¿Que pasará de ahora en adelante?... Suspiré, _ojala los buenos momentos durasen para siempre..._ Aunque sea imposible, me gustaría que así sea de ahora en adelante...

Deje de distraerme y comencé a tomar apuntes de lo que la profesora decía... Suspiré nuevamente...

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, gente! :3 me he esforzado en este capitulo, aunque la gran parte es relleno ;-; la verdad no se como seguir... pero esta historia no terminará aquí!**

 **Para toda la gente que sigue el fic, ¿Que les gustaría que sucediera? :v me estoy quedando sin inspiración, es mi primer fic, entiendanme ;-; Bueno les mando saludos a la gente bonita que siempre me deja reviews:**

 **Papas338 , Pues ya está el siguiente capitulo, disfrute!**

 **nadaoriginal , Nope Ayano es una buena persona, nunca haría algo tan bajo :0**

 **AaronVS3 , Lo sé... me he puesto perezosa :c pero trataré de actualizar el próximo fin de semana T-T**

 **Judith ED , Gracias por comprenderme :3 puedo asegurar de que habrán mas escenas de celos entre mis personajes principales c; tal vez considere añadir un poco de ChitoAya (?) También adoro esa pareja ;o; Esperaré con ansias a que hagas una historia de esta pareja :3 te aseguro que la leeré :3**

 **Bueno gente! espero sus comentarios :3 nos vemos el próximo fin de semana ^^**

 **~Orento**


	11. Gripe

**Orento siendo puntual? Todo termino señores, no tenemos escapatoria :v** **Bueno gente, he decidido cumplir con lo que prometí, creo que la inspiración se alejo de mi lado así que espero no aburrirles ;o; para no confundirlos, este capitulo se sitúa unos seis o cinco días con respecto al capitulo anterior...**

* * *

El último periodo de clases estaba por terminar... Kyoko ya dormía plácidamente, como de costumbre... Aunque la maestra no lo había notado aún. Recientemente las clases me parecían mucho mas aburridas que antes, _¿Por que será?, ¿Me estaré volviendo perezosa, como Kyoko?_. En el momento cuando menos lo esperaba, la profesora detuvo su lección y seriamente dijo "Eso es todo por hoy..."

Al escuchar esto, rápidamente me levante de mi escritorio y me dirigí directamente a despertar a Kyoko, mientras las demás personas se dedicaban a salir dela sala de clases. Al llegar a su escritorio, el cual no estaba lejos del mio, me senté en frente de ella y le observe en silencio por un rato... _¿La razón por la que las clases me resultan mas aburridas... será por...?._ En ese mismo instante me sonroje por pensar en ello, pero... sin lugar a dudas, era lo mas probable y la única explicación que se me venia a la cabeza.

Mi mente comenzó a divagar y a recordar un par de cosas... _¿Debería invitarla a algún lugar?, seria normal, ya que después de todo estábamos... saliendo._ Ya había pasado una semana desde que comenzamos a 'salir', aunque no ha cambiado mucho nuestra relación, las únicas diferencias serían los besos y abrazos cariñosos que compartimos de vez en cuando... Poco a poco me he acostumbrado a eso... A pesar de que aún es un poco vergonzoso para mi... El hecho de que no hayamos cambiado mucho desde que empezamos a salir, _¿Quiere decir que desde antes ya nos comportábamos como una... p-pareja?_

"...¿Yui?" me sobresalte al escuchar la voz perteneciente a la persona por la cual me sentía un poco confundida, rápidamente mi expresión cambio y trate de actuar con la mayor naturalidad posible.

"Veo que despertaste"

"¡Que fría, Yui-nyan!" protestó Kyoko, incorporándose.

"¿Fría?, ¿Que te hubiese gustado que dijera?"

"Algo como 'Buenos días, ¿Dormiste bien?', suena bien ¿No?"

Sonreí ligeramente "Eso hubiera dicho, de no ser por el hecho de que estamos en el aula y no deberías dormir aquí"

"Pero, Yu-" fue cortada por un estornudo de su parte.

"Toma..." le ofrecí un pañuelo "No has dejado de estornudar y toser desde ayer por la noche... ademas de que dormiste casi todo el día, en clases..."

Kyoko tomo el pañuelo y limpio su nariz antes de responder "Ahora que lo dices... Nunca suelo dormir tanto..."

Le observe un tiempo antes de suspirar "Kyoko, no será que... ¿te refriaste?"

"¡No! Son solo alergias, ¡Si, eso debe ser!"

"Estamos en invierno, Kyoko, las alergias las trae la primavera..." aclaré "Solo esperó que no tengas mucha fiebre" añadí con una expresión un poco preocupada.

"Boo" refunfuñó.

* * *

Era martes, yo estaba camino a clases por la mañana... Esta vez sin la compañía de Kyoko, quien se había quedado en casa por su notable fiebre en la mañana, aunque realmente comenzó a mostrar síntomas mas notorios por la tarde del día anterior, tosía con bastante frecuencia y hoy en la mañana le costaba mucho moverse, debido a los dolores musculares... Suspiré, al recordar que las clases me serían aun mas aburridas si no estaba Kyoko allí. Tal vez hubiese sido mejor quedarme en casa a cuidar de ella, pero si descuido mis estudios mi madre no me dejará vivir sola, eso significaría que tendría que volver a la casa de mis padres y Kyoko... tendría que ir a Osaka y sin lugar a dudas eso era lo que menos deseaba.

Mientras seguía discutiendo algunos asuntos en el interior de mi cabeza, pude sentir que algo se posó en mi hombro, me sobresalte un poco y voltee para saber de que se trataba, descubriendo la mano de Ayano sobre mi hombro, que luego comenzó a saludándome mientras sonreía "Buenos días, Yui"

"Buenos días, ¿Y Chitose?" pregunte, ya que era bastante raro no verlas juntas al llegar a clases... _¿Se habrán peleado?_ , aunque lo dudo mucho...

"Tiene paperas" respondió algo deprimida.

"Que coincidencia... Kyoko también está enferma, aunque a diferencia de Chitose, tiene gripe"

"Entonces, creo que seremos solo nosotras el día de hoy"

"Eso creo"

...

El día transcurrió normalmente, Ayano y yo encontrábamos uno que otro tema sobre el cual hablar, en su mayoría era en relación a Chitose o Kyoko y la minoría giraba en torno al Club de Entretenimiento y el Consejo estudiantil. Al final del día, avise a Akari y Chinatsu que no iría al club, para cuidar de Kyoko, Ayano terminó rápidamente el trabajo del consejo estudiantil y le encargó a Chizuru-san que le llevara a Chitose sus impresos, la cual se quedo fantaseando un rato antes de recibirlos "¿Que hay de los impresos de Toshino Kyoko?" preguntó al rato de habernos ido del salón de Chizuru-san.

"Esta bien, yo los llevaré conmigo... Después de todo, ahora vivimos juntas" murmurando lo ultimo en un tono mas bajo

"¡Es cierto!" recordó "Se me había olvidado por completo"

"Ayano, ¿Y si vienes a mi apartamento para visitarla?" pregunté.

"¿Puedo?, Bueno ustedes también me visitaron una vez que estuve enferma..." meditó un poco antes de responderme con una sonrisa "Si, iré. Gracias por invitarme, Yui"

"No es nada, pero pasaré por la tienda antes ¿No importa?"

Ayano giro la cabeza de derecha a izquierda "Por supuesto que no, ¿Que comprarás?"

"La medicina de Kyoko... y Ron con pasas" Ayano solo río ligeramente al oírme decir eso y repentinamente cambio el tema.

Era agradable conversar con Ayano, siempre había pensado que podíamos llevarnos bien, aun así antes siempre era un poco distante con ella, mas que nada por el hecho de que le gustaba Kyoko y era obvio para mi, ya lo había notado hace mucho... Ahora que ella renuncio al amor que tenía por mi, anteriormente, amiga de la infancia, me sentía mucho mas segura que antes alrededor de la vice-presidenta, se podría decir que tenía miedo a que se llevase a Kyoko de mi lado o que se le acercara demasiado...

Llegamos por fin a mi apartamento y al abrir la puerta descubrimos a cierta persona de cabellos rubios hurgando en mi nevera... "¿Kyoko?"

"...Ah, emm... Bienvenida, Yui-san" puse una mano sobre mi cara al oír su saludo intentando parecer inocente. Ayano simplemente miro curiosa la escena sin decir nada hasta que después de mucho pensarlo, hablo...

"Veo que estas mejor, Toshino Kyoko" declaró mientras sonría apenada.

Suspiré... _Aún podía esperar hasta que Ayano se fuera para regañarle..._ Me acerqué a ella y apoye mi brazo en su hombro, antes de preguntar "Kyoko, ¿Por que no estas en tu futon?" sonreí de una manera un poco sádica.

" _Glup..._ Yo... tenía hambre"

"Está bien, hablaremos luego... Ayano vino a visitarte"

"¡Ayano!" Saludó enérgicamente "¿Será que me has traído pudin?" antes de que Ayano pudiese decir una palabra, le dí a Kyoko un ligero golpe en la cabeza "¡¿Por que ha sido eso?!" protestó, un poco indignada.

"Deberías saberlo..." Suspiré antes de continuar "Toma..." le ofrecí un pequeño paquete de helado, el cual Kyoko observo felizmente antes de tomarlo.

"¡Gracias!" dijo felizmente... "Un momento... ¿No será que...?" sonrío con malicia "Yui, ¿No te habrás vuelto tan posesiva que no quieres dejar que nadie mas, aparte de ti, me alimente?... Es eso ¿No?" añadió.

"¡No, idiota!, ¡Solo no quiero que le causes problemas a los demás!" Respondí un poco exaltada y con sonrojo en mis mejillas por lo que acababa de decir.

Ayano observo nuestra 'discusión' un poco nerviosa de que realmente terminemos peleando, a pesar de que era normal este tipo de escenas entre nosotras... Kyoko me hacía enojar, me molestaba continuamente y, bueno... obtenía su merecido... Así que la vice-presidenta intento calmarnos a toda costa hasta que logro que dejáramos de 'discutir'.

El resto del tiempo la pasamos pacíficamente conviviendo las tres, Ayano prefirió quedarse a cenar con nosotras y al terminar, jugamos un juego de vídeo nuevo, que había comprado camino a casa, y así paso el tiempo hasta que ya fue bastante tarde, luego Ayano decidió irse, a pesar de que le ofrecí quedarse a pasar la noche en mi apartamento.

"Bueno, gracias por todo"

"¿Segura de que no quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?"

"Creo que sería mejor que te quedarás con Toshino Kyoko... Después de todo sigue algo enferma"

"Hm" asentí "Entonces, nos vemos mañana"

"Si" Sonrío antes de irse del complejo de apartamentos. Volví a entrar para encontrarme a Kyoko con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa y las mejillas infladas, haciendo un puchero por algún motivo y evitando mirar en mi dirección, ademas parecía molesta... _¿Que hice?_

"¿Kyoko?"

"..."

Me senté al frente de ella en la mesa de centro y coloque mi brazo en la mesa, apoyado en el codo, con mi cara descansando en mi mano, lo que produjo que ladeara mi cabeza ligeramente "¿Que te pasa?"

"... Nada en particular" _¿En serio?, obviamente algo le pasa... ¿Por que no simplemente me dice lo que esta mal?..._ Analizando un poco recordé que se veía bastante bien hasta que Ayano decidió irse... _Un momento..._

Sonreí al darme cuenta de que era lo que la ponía en ese estado molesto... "Kyoko... ¿Estás celosa por que le ofrecí a Ayano acompañarla a su casa?"

"Y ademas pasaste todo el día con ella y le preguntaste si quería quedarse a dormir también..."

"Oh... Ya veo, entonces... ¿Admites que estas celosa?" cuestioné ensanchando mi sonrisa.

"..."

"Vamos, Kyoko..." me levante quedando a su lado "No veo a Ayano como mas que una amiga, además me preocupo mucho mas de ti"

"Si, pero nunca regañas a nadie mas que a mi"

"¿No será por que me preocupo mas por ti que por nadie mas?"

"..."

"Lo siento... ¿Mejor?"

Sonrío confiada, eso era definitivamente lo que quería "... Si"

Le acerque a Kyoko una caja con pastillas, mientras me levantaba a la cocina y servía un vaso de agua, Kyoko miraba las capsulas de color rojo y blanco de manera desconfiada y extrañada cuando regrese y le entregue el vaso simplemente me miró sin tomar su medicina "¿Que sucede, Kyoko?"

"Yui... ¿Quieres drogarme o algo así?" preguntó, con el ceño fruncido.

"No" bebí un sorbo de té negro, que había preparado anteriormente "Es solo lo que me dijo Nishigaki-sensei que comprará"

"Oh... ¡¿No va a explotar?!"

"No lo creo, no fue Nishigaki-sensei quien l

* * *

o hizo después de todo"

"Si tu lo dices..." Kyoko colocó la pastilla en su boca y fácilmente se la trago con el agua.

Al rato después, coloque las sabanas mientras Kyoko se bañaba, pasó un rato hasta que por fin salio del baño con su pijama de tomate y se acostó cuidadosamente en uno de los dos futones e intento dormir. Mas tarde, salí yo del baño y descubrí que Kyoko aún no se dormía, apague las luces y me acosté a su lado... Le observe un rato antes de hablarle.

"¿No puedes dormir?" pregunté.

"Algo así... No me siento cansada"

"¿Iras mañana a clases?"

"Si..."

"No te exijas mucho, si no te sientes bien mañana... Yo también me quedaré"

Kyoko sonrío "Ne, Yui"

"¿Hmm?"

"Te quiero..."

"... Yo también" respondí acercándome a ella y abrazándola, ella me miró fijamente a los ojos antes de acercarse a mi cara y disminuir la distancia que había entre nosotras, cuando nos separamos añadí burlonamente "¿Me quieres contagiar?"

"Tal vez..." contestó volviendo a besarme, sin que me resista. Me separe de ella por la falta de aire... pasaron unos minutos, Kyoko no podía conciliar el sueño y yo tampoco... decidí atreverme a preguntarle algo que desde hace tiempo tenía rondando vagamente en mi cabeza...

"Kyoko, si te sientes bien en unos días... ¿Por que no vamos... no sé... a algún sitio?"

"¿Me estas invitando a na cita?" Se río burlonamente intentando que me sonrojara y tartamudeara nerviosamente.

Me quería tomar el pelo... ¿No es así? "Si, ¿A donde quieres ir?" respondí confiadamente... Tras escuchar eso Kyoko ensancho los ojos y sonrío derrotada al darse cuenta de que sería mas difícil burlarse de mi ahora... aunque la sonrisa fue cambiada rápidamente por un gesto pícaro.

"¿Por que no vamos a un... motel?"

"Déjate de tonterías, somos muy jóvenes para eso... apenas tenemos catorce años, ¿Lo olvidas?" Intenté que no se notara ni la mínima pizca de nerviosismo en mis palabras, al parecer funciono.

"Boo... Sabes que la edad es lo de menos, mientras haya am-"

"Duérmete" amenacé con golpearla.

"Si, Yui-san"

* * *

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Buenas tardes, gente... No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde mi ultima actualización y, la verdad... estoy muy orgullosa de poder ser puntual una vez en mi vida** **\\(^ヮ^)/** **, gracias a que el lunes no tengo clases puedo hacer esto de manera mas relajada y con facilidad~ Bueno soy consciente de que me suelo demorar mucho a veces, _ejem ejem casi siempre ejem ejem_ , pero bueno... hago lo que puedo ;o; No tengo mucho que decir así que comenzaré con los saludos a ****Papas338, AaronVS3, nadaoriginal, Australopithecus 02 y ademas a toda la gente que lee :3 espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, sin mucho mas que decir, me despido :B**

 **~Orento**


	12. NOTA ZENZUAL

**Bueno, ha sido un tiempo ¿No? :v**

 **Queria decirles que... pos primero que nada disculparme por no actualizar en como... 6 meses y que tal vez todos hayan olvidado el fic, pero no pasa nada c: No los culpo me demore bastante, y no tengo excusa tuve muchas tardes libres y ratos en donde no sabia que hacer y pensé "¿Oye y el fic?" O "Dejaré esto sin terminar al igual que la mayoría de las cosas que hago" Pero ahora he decidido continuar.**

 **Salí de clases el lunes, así que tengo bastante tiempo. Lo continuaré, mañana mismo empezare a trabajar en el nuevo capitulo y tal vez este antes del viernes. Y la razón de porque deje esto a medias fue que no sabia realmente como continuar :s pero una persona me ofreció ayuda así que creo que con sus consejos podría ser capaz de avanzar mas rápido.**

 **Nuevamente me disculpo por mi ausencia e inactividad**

 **P.D: Cada vez que escribo algo aquí me siento tan intelectual deoz, al comparar mi ortografía aquí con la que tengo en los chats con cierta persona no pienso que sea yo DNMSADMNSAD**


	13. Ultimo Desafío

**Si, me retrasé. Lo que importa es que está aquí al fin ¿No? NMSNAMDNSA Disfruten ;v Por cierto... ES EL CAPITULO FINAL**

* * *

Era actualmente la madrugada del sábado, extrañamente, Kyoko estuvo bastante cansada hoy, así que se colapsó justo después de terminar su cena y ahora dormía plácidamente. _Quien como ella_ , pensé. Me encontraba en el pequeño balcón de mi apartamento, haciendo prácticamente nada mas que mirar hacía el cielo, el cual cada vez se teñía mas de un color anaranjado. Además de claro, pensar.

 _¿Qué pasaría con Kyoko y yo a estas alturas?_

Ayano está bien con nuestra relación, cosa que nunca imaginé que podría pasar, pero tomando en cuenta su personalidad poco sincera consigo misma, era sin duda alguien amable que lo aceptaría. Lo que nunca imaginé fue que Chinatsu cediera o se rindiera tan rápido... A decir verdad solo espero de que podamos seguir viviendo tan tranquilamente y... poder estar siempre a su lado, claro.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo absorta en mi mente, salió el sol a través de los edificios próximos. _Tal vez debería regresar y al menos intentar dormir,_ me dije a mi misma. Al ingresar al interior del apartamento y cerrar la puerta detrás de mi, observe por un momento a Kyoko, quien a pesar de estar recibiendo los rayos del sol directo en su cara, no se había despertado.

Me acosté a su lado y contemple su cara por unos segundos, la manera en que su cabello, y cada facción de su cada, se iluminaba a la perfección con la presencia del sol, que era iba cada vez en aumento, hasta que por fin logré caer profundamente dormida, finalmente pude conciliar el sueño.

* * *

Un sonido bastante molesto, pero que conocía a la perfección, termino despertándome... _Ah el teléfono._ Hace poco que por fin había logrado dormir y ya estaba siendo interrumpida, me sentía agotada y no tenía la mas mínima intención de contestar, ni siquiera de levantarme aún. Abrí ligeramente los ojos, aunque de forma involuntaria y me di cuenta de que Kyoko no estaba durmiendo, se había levantado y estaba en... El baño, probablemente.

"¿Yui?" Kyoko grito desde el baño y al no tener respuesta volvió a llamarme con un volumen aún mas alto "¡Yui! ¡¿No escuchas que está sonando el teléfono?! ¡Podría ser algo importante!"

 _La que acaba de decir eso, ¿Era realmente Kyoko?_ No lo podía creer.

De mala gana me levante del futon y contesté con un bostezo "¿Si, diga?"

"¡Oh, Yui!, ¿Cómo estás?" _¿Quién era?..._ Aún seguía media dormida, intentado procesar de quien era la voz al otro lado del teléfono cuando esta volvió a hablar al no recibir respuesta de mi parte "¿Yui, estás ahí?" _Esa voz... me recuerda ligeramente a... ¡Kyoko!, ¡Era la madre de Kyoko!_

"¿Eh? ¡Ah! Emm... Bien, ¿Y usted, Toshino-san?" Tras decir esto, a cierta persona que salía del baño se le iluminaron los ojos y salto para rápidamente agarrar el teléfono y seguir hablando por su cuenta.

"¿Mamá?, ¡Si! ¿Ustedes han estado bien? ¡Si, si!" Comenzó a hablar alegremente... supongo que si debe extrañar a su familia, como cualquiera lo haría después de todo. Me dirigí al cuarto de baño y lavé mi cara, el baño estaba algo mojado, Kyoko debió haberse bañado ya. Cuando regrese me di cuenta de que seguía hablando por teléfono, pero no se había dado el trabajo de vestirse y estaba con una toalla al rededor del cuerpo.

"¡Kyoko!" Grité algo exaltada, lo ultimo que quería era que estuviera resfriada otra vez "¿Es que acaso no piensas vestirte?"

"¡Ah!, ¡Lo siento Yui-san!, ¡Ahora me visto!" La mirada algo asustada y exasperada de Kyoko cambió de un momento a otro y alejo el teléfono de su boca y coloco su mano sobre el micrófono asegurándose de que su madre no ollera... Aquí viene, me tomará el pelo, de seguro "Pero, Yui, no puedo vestirme si no dejas de mirarme de esa forma"

"¡Solo vístete ya! Iré a tomar una ducha, ¡Por tu bien será mejor que estés vestida para cuando salga!" Declaré sacando una toalla y mi ropa del armario para luego entrar al baño y cerrar la puerta con fuerza.

* * *

"¿Yui?, ¡¿Cuanto tiempo mas piensas seguir en la bañera?!"

 _¿Eh?_

"¡Yui! ¿Me estas escuchando?" Volvió a decir. _No puede ser..._ nunca pensé que sería capaz de quedarme dormida en la bañera... seguía aún aturdida por el vapor, miré hacia mis dedos, los cuales presentaban arrugas, _¿Había pasado tanto tiempo aquí?_

"...Si no me respondes, ¡Entraré y yo misma de despertaré!"

"No gracias"

"¡Demasiado tarde!" Grito Kyoko entrando a la fuerza en el baño y dirigiéndose a la bañera a una velocidad peligrosa considerando lo mojado que estaba el baño, ni siquiera me moví o me alteré como normalmente hubiera hecho, probablemente por el sueño, hasta que a mitad de camino resbalo y cayo "¡Auch!"

No pude contener la risa al ver a Kyoko pegada al suelo completamente, me levante tomando la toalla junto a la bañera y la coloque al rededor de mi cuerpo "¿Por que estas cosas te pasarán solo a ti?"

"¡¿Qué se yo?!" Dijo levantando la cara del suelo y comenzando a incorporarse. "Yui... Tenemos que hablar" _¿Kyoko acaba de... ponerse seria?_

"¿Eh?, ¿Sobre qué?"

"Mi mamá me dijo que quería que esta noche nos veamos y que la acompañe a cenar a algún lugar..."

"¿Y que tiene?"

"Dijo que podías venir tu y..."

De pronto comencé a ponerme nerviosa sin razón aparente "¿Y?"

"¿Crees que... deberíamos decirle?"

 _Glup..._ Hubiera preferido seguir adelante con esto sin tener que mencionar una palabra a nuestros padres, sin embargo obviamente algún día tendríamos que explicarle las cosas, mientras mas pronto, mejor será "Yo... yo le diré"

"Si" Kyoko sonrío, parecía feliz con la respuesta. _¿Podría ser que haya pensado que no quería decirle a su madre?_ Puede ser, o tal vez no estaba preparada para eso y quería saber que pensaba... No querría incomodarla con preguntas así que lo dejaré en duda por el momento.

* * *

Estaba nerviosa, era fácil verlo a simple vista... Suspiré. Es ahora cuando debería intentar darle ánimos, pero ¿Cómo lo haría si ni siquiera podía motivarme a mi misma? Lo mejor que podía hacer, por el momento, era tranquilizarme, no es como si la madre de Kyoko de pronto se enfade y comience a gritar en el restaurante donde iríamos y que luego... tal vez se lleve a Kyoko a Osaka con ella... ¡No! Aunque eso sea lo que haga ella, nunca dejaría que se la lleve sin luchar, pero... es su madre... Kyoko tiene que hacer lo que ella le diga. Dí una mirada a Kyoko, quien se distrajo completamente mientras esperábamos que llegara Toshino-san ¿Logró disminuir sus nervios?... Si Kyoko parecía tan tranquila entonces no tengo a derecho a ponerme nerviosa yo.

Me pregunto, como será decirle a mis padres esto... Posiblemente lo que ocurriría sería que mi madre me daría una charla acerca de como nos vería el mundo o que deberíamos hacer, pero al final acabaría dándonos su apoyo.

"¿Yui?"

"¿Kyoko?"

"¿Y si dice que..." _Esta titubeando en lo mismo que yo..._ Pensé que se había calmado completamente hace unos segundos... Supongo que después de todo, aunque nunca lo aparente, ella se preocupa mucho por todo ¿No?

"Estará bien, Kyoko" Dije poniendo mi mano sobre su cabeza y acariciándola ligeramente.

"Es que... me preocupa que no pueda volver a comer de tu comida nunca mas" Dijo al borde del llanto.

"¡¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?!" Aguante por poco mi impulso de golpearla.

"Tan animadas como siempre, ¿No?" La madre de Kyoko... llegó.

* * *

"También estaba pensando en ir a un restaurante italiano"

"¡Si, si!, ¡Siempre quise ir a uno de esos!" Kyoko y su madre parecían bastante energéticas de camino, a pesar de que aun no se podían decidir entre ir a un restaurante de ramen o uno italiano y no dejaban de hablar de eso, yo por mi parte, solo quería llegar a un lugar rápido donde pudiera comer por fin. De cierto modo, era como tener dos Kyoko a mi alrededor, por lo tanto, el doble de agotador.

"¿Yui, tu que piensas, Italiano o Ramen?" Preguntaron las dos al unisono.

"¿Eh?" Probablemente si dijera que me da igual seguirían 'discutiendo' el tema por media hora... Mire a mi alrededor buscando una salida a este embrollo hasta que ví "Emm... ¿Por que no vamos ahí?"

"¿Eh?"

"Yui... Eso es un motel" Dijo la madre de Kyoko sin molestarse en contener la risa y llamar la atención de la gente que pasaba por ahí...

* * *

 _Acabamos entrando a un restaurante familiar..._ Suspiré. Kyoko y su madre han dejado de hablar en toda la tarde, desde que nos reunimos con ella, esto hace que me sienta aun mas callada de lo que soy.

"Pero en serio, aun no puedo creer que Yui haya confundido un motel con un restaurante, eso definitivamente nunca lo olvidare" Dijo la madre de Kyoko provocando que me sintiera mas avergonzada de lo que me he sentido hasta ahora.

"Yui a veces puede ser muy torpe ¿No?" Río Kyoko, _no quiero escucharlo de ti..._ La charla continuo hasta que por fin el camarero trajo lo que quería cada una. Cuando por fin terminamos de comer y hubo un momento de silencio Kyoko se quedo mirando fijamente hacia mi, al notarlo rápidamente supe lo que quería decir... y asentí.

"Mamá... La verdad hay algo que queríamos decirte"

"¿Eh?, ¿Qué?, ¿Acaso Yui ya no te soporta y quiere que me haga cargo de ti de nuevo?"

"No es eso, es solo... que..." Kyoko no se veía capaz de continuar, si quería acabar con esto rápido tenía que sacar confianza y decirlo yo misma.

"Kyoko y yo... empezamos a salir"

La madre de Kyoko nos miro sorprendida unos segundos, que sin duda para mi parecieron años, hasta que por fin relajo el rostro enseñando una sonrisa, por fin pude dejar de contener la respiración "Eso ya lo sabía"

Mi corazón se detuvo de nuevo, me atore con mi propia saliva mientras mi mente comenzaba a divagar en preguntas como _¿Desde cuando?, ¿Como lo supo?, ¿Se dio cuenta desde el principio?_ Bueno por lo menos no tengo que darle una explicación acerca de como ocurrió todo, al menos por ahora. Kyoko parecía mucho mas calmada y estaba atacando a su madre con preguntas, yo por mi parte, no daba mas del cansancio y todo el estrés que acumule hoy y sin darme cuenta, caí dormida sobre la mesa.

* * *

 **Y eso fue todo gente :'v me despido, perdón si el final les pareció algo forzado o quien sabe que (; ⌣̀_⌣́) Pero hice lo que pude, el capitulo esta bastante largo desde mi punto de vista y espero de que les haya gustado :'D pido disculpas nuevamente por mi ausencia durante 6 meses y creo que de ahora en adelante no volveré a subir mas fics que no estén finalizados aún para que esto no se repita.**

 **Hice este capitulo con la ayuda de una personita muy especial ( ˘⌣˘) (˘⌣˘ ) que les dejara un mensaje:** Hola ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) yo solo di ideas nada mas osea si no les gusto el final joodanme a mi y no a la escritora :v

 **Y pos esta persona dice:** YO KIERO EL ANONIMATOH **Así que no les puedo dejar su perfil ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) aparte ni tiene fics la muy kbrona :v dmnsadmsa pues bai :'v**

 **~Orento**


End file.
